Nuts in Middle Earth
by TRMJandMaram68
Summary: What happens when two movie nuts suddenly see themselves in Middle-Earth with the FOTR? *NO SLASH!* COMPLETED on 07-22-02!
1. Nuts in Middle Earth - Chapter 1

Disclaimer: LOTR was created by JRR Tolkien, and all the characters  
  
and names you recognize belong to him. Debora and Claudia are just  
  
two internet girls having some fun with their favorite characters.  
  
Not copyright infringement was intended. This was made just for fun.  
  
And yes, we ARE nuts, so don't bother emailing us just to tell us  
  
that. :)  
  
Debora (Brazilian Nut) and Claudia (ElfNut)  
  
--------------------  
  
Nuts in Middle Earth  
  
Chapter 1  
  
--------------------  
  
Debora had finally convinced her mother to give her some money to go  
  
visit Claudia. It was for a very good reason after all: watching  
  
Episode II three weeks before it FINALLY arrived at her country.  
  
When she arrived at the airport, Claudia and Hugo were waiting for  
  
her, and when Debora gave him the 'SKANK' CDs he was waiting for,  
  
they were able to gush over their favorite subjects: Star Wars and  
  
LOTR men and elves.  
  
They spent the whole afternoon talking, from the moment they left the  
  
airport in Claudia's car to the moment they got home. And when they  
  
finally went to the movie theater to buy the tickets (in Bolivia  
  
there are no early tickets selling) all the tickets were already sold  
  
out.  
  
"Oh, NO, I can't believe it! We won't be able to watch Episode II!  
  
This is NOT FAIR! Why, WHY are they doing this to ME??" Debora  
  
started to say, dramatically as ever.  
  
Claudia looked unsure of what to say, "Don't worry, we can try and  
  
watch the movie tomorrow...," but Debora wasn't listening. She was  
  
banging her head on the wall, and saying, "I want to see R2D2! I want  
  
to see Palpatine! I want to see lightsaber fights, AND I WANT TO SEE  
  
EWAN MCGREGOR!!!"  
  
At this, a man wearing what looked like a Jedi's Cloak (at least to  
  
these two SW nuts) approached them and said, "You want tickets to see  
  
the movie? I was going to watch it with a friend of mine, but he was  
  
unable to get here, so I'm trying to sell our tickets."  
  
Debora's mood immediately changed, "Really?? Oh, thank you SO MUCH!"  
  
And she searched her bag for the money the theater was charging for  
  
the tickets.  
  
"Here, take it," but the man nodded his head. "Do you really think  
  
I'm going to sell these at the price I paid for them? There are  
  
dozens of people here who also couldn't have bought tickets, and they  
  
would pay anything for those."  
  
Debora's face fell. Her lower lip started to tremble. Claudia  
  
sighed, "Okay, how much do you want for them?"  
  
The guy told them a figure three times the tickets price.  
  
Claudia took out a twenty-dollar bill and said, "Is that enough, then?"  
  
The guy readily accepted the money, and the girls happily entered the  
  
line already moving into the theater.  
  
When they got to the guy checking the tickets, he sneered to  
  
them. "Nice try, girls, but you are not going to enter." He eyed them  
  
up and down, wondering about the leather clothes and aluminum canes  
  
they were wearing.  
  
Claudia put on her really serious face and looked at the guy who  
  
didn't let them enter the theater. "What do you mean?" The guy made a  
  
sign to the police officers helping with the mob at the entrance of  
  
the theater.  
  
The police took them out of the line and explained. "Ladies, this  
  
tickets are forged, you have been robbed."  
  
Debora couldn't believe it. "But...but...I WANT TO SEE EWAN!!!"  
  
Deb was desperate. Claudia looked at Deb and felt like crying, but  
  
she thanked the police officers and dragged Deb out of there, to  
  
avoid being taken under police custody.  
  
Debora was outraged, and Claudia tried to soothe her, promising that  
  
they would see the movie the next day. Then she had the most  
  
brilliant idea, "Come on Gondor Girl! How about watching Lord of the  
  
Rings again and drooling over Gondor Boy?"  
  
Debora instantly forgot about Ewan. "Oooh, Boromir," and went  
  
drooling for him after Claudia.  
  
So they took a cab and went to a tiny theater in the other side of  
  
the city, where they were still showing Lord of the Rings.  
  
"Did you know he is going to appear in the next LOTR movie in  
  
flashback scenes? Ooh, I wish he played Remus Lupin in the next Harry  
  
Potter movie...I know I said before that I wanted Ewan to play Lupin,  
  
but now I want Ewan to play Bill Weasley, and..."  
  
Claudia marveled at Debora's ability to ramble. But after all, they  
  
were very alike in their rambling tendencies, and Claudia was happy  
  
to have saved the day so far.  
  
They bought the tickets and entered the almost empty movie theater.  
  
They sat as close to the movie screen as possible without craning  
  
their necks (too much), and continued to ramble on. This time, their  
  
talked centered more on LOTR.  
  
The lights turned off. The screen started to shimmer with light, and  
  
the first trailer appeared.  
  
It was the last Episode II trailer. Debora started to wail like a  
  
little baby would do when deprived of their favorite toy. "I want to  
  
see it!!!"  
  
Claudia chuckled. "Soon, my young apprentice." Debora snickered at  
  
Claudia's SW joke.  
  
Soon, Galadriel's voice boomed in their ears, and while Debora jumped  
  
up and down in delight, Claudia hooted. "YAY! Elves RULE!!!"  
  
Debora looked at Claudia and said, a smile on her lips. "Nah, elves  
  
don't rule. Gondor men, on the other hand..." Claudia looked at her  
  
with a murderous look in her eyes.  
  
Debora raised her arms in defense. "Okay, I was just kidding. Both  
  
elves and Gondor men rule."  
  
The few people in the theater tried to shush them, but they were  
  
oblivious to them. Soon, Galadriel's tale of The One Ring ended, and  
  
Frodo appeared on screen.  
  
Debora started once again. "Do you remember him in that movie with  
  
Macaulay Caulkin? He was so cute! But in that last movie, 'The  
  
Faculty', he looked so...weird."  
  
Claudia answered, "Well, he was in his teenager years...Teenager boys  
  
never look good. But he has lovely blue eyes."  
  
Debora laughed, "You only like his blue eyes because 'Leggy'," she  
  
said in a sarcastic voice, "has blue eyes as well."  
  
"That is NOT true," Claudia sounded hurt. "Okay, I was just kidding  
  
with you, let's watch the movie."  
  
They had bought a huge bag of popcorn and soda and candies and were  
  
commenting every scene of the movie.  
  
"Aren't the hobbits cute?" commented Claudia.  
  
Debora was in a rave about Boromir, though, "How many minutes until  
  
Boromir appears? Can't they show him before? Maybe a tiny bit of  
  
Gondor as an extra footing or so?"  
  
"Poor Bilbo... I don't like fireworks," said Claudia, who was  
  
actually paying attention to the movie.  
  
"Oooh, I LOVE BILBO! I can't stand Frodo, but I LOVE Bilbo! Blame it  
  
on `The Hobbit'; I loved that book!" Debora rambled on.  
  
The other people on the theater had already given up on shushing the  
  
nuts in front of the screen.  
  
Debora just couldn't stop." And there IS a scene where he appears but  
  
nobody notices!! When Frodo is at Rivendell, we see a footage from  
  
afar, and there is a knight walking on the side of the screen, and I  
  
can BET it's him!"  
  
And so they continued to ramble on...until the scene where Gandalf is  
  
reading parchments about The One Ring legend.  
  
"See, we could have seen Bor..." Debora was saying before falling  
  
into silence; the old wizard had looked up as if he was looking out  
  
of the screen directly to the theater audience. Debora felt as if he  
  
was watching THEM.  
  
"Weird," Debora said, in an undertone. "I felt like Gandalf  
  
was...LOOKING at us."  
  
Claudia moved uncomfortably on her chair. "Yeah, me too."  
  
They stayed in silence for a few seconds, but were soon babbling  
  
again.  
  
"I just can't STAND Frodo! He is so...silly. Bilbo was MUCH braver  
  
and cool in `The Hobbit!'"  
  
Claudia shook her head. "Debora, Frodo has to carry The One Ring.  
  
That's a load heavy enough for him to carry."  
  
"Well," Debora started uncertainly, "Bilbo was also carrying The One  
  
Ring in 'The Hobbit'..."  
  
At what Claudia answered, "Yes, but Sauron wasn't calling for The One  
  
Ring, and he didn't have the Ringwraiths after him."  
  
Debora fell silent for a moment. Claudia was right.  
  
Both were still for a couple of minutes before they started rambling  
  
yet again. Claudia, showing off, started, " Well in this part, in the  
  
book, they already meet a patrol of elves before reaching Bree, did  
  
you know that? And in the book Frodo isn't saved by Arwen but by  
  
Glorfindel..."  
  
Debora didn't remember that but commented, " I think Live Tyler as  
  
Arwen looks very nice. It's a good thing she didn't have to play any  
  
scene with Boromir though. And Glorfindel must be a secondary  
  
character. I'd have remembered him otherwise. This just shows that  
  
even though Peter Jackson changed more of LOTR to put it onscreen  
  
than Chris Columbus did with Harry Potter, he did a MUCH better movie  
  
than Chris."  
  
Onscreen, Gandalf was already engaged in battle with Saruman in  
  
Isengard when Claudia had, again, the feeling that he was looking at  
  
them, sitting there in the theater, for a fleeting moment. "This is  
  
ridiculous, I have seen this movie so many times I am starting to  
  
imagine things ..." she said to Debora.  
  
Debora felt weary. "Yeah I think so too...but WHY are we BOTH having  
  
the feeling that Gandalf is looking at us?"  
  
"Debora, dear, we are NUTS, remember? So just forget it and  
  
enjoy.... it´s about three more minutes to the arrival of Boromir to  
  
Rivendell..." said Claudia  
  
"Yep, I know" Debora said, a glint in her eyes.  
  
"And there is a much better angle of Boromir then from Legolas at the  
  
arrival," sighed Claudia, giving in to the nervousness of seeing  
  
Elfyboy on screen again...  
  
Debora squealed. "Do you see that knight at the corner of the screen?  
  
It's him, it's HIM!!!"  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"See the shield? It's Boromir's shield!" But the scene was gone."  
  
Well, at least I think it's his shield..."  
  
"And his horn?" said Claudia with a wink.  
  
Debora blushed. "Yeah, that too."  
  
Then came the arrival scene, a couple of glorious seconds in which  
  
Debora and Claudia were busy drooling her heads away ... and the rest  
  
of the theater was thankful for the few seconds of silence.  
  
After that both started rambling again, commenting the arrival scene  
  
this time. "That was SO COOL! Can't wait to get to the actual  
  
Council!" squealed Debora  
  
"And did you see his beautiful ears?" sighed Claudia.  
  
At this time, Gandalf appeared once more onscreen and Debora  
  
thought she could see a hint of a smile on his eyes.  
  
"Huh? Sorry, Claudia, I didn't hear you..."  
  
"And his hands, and arms, and face, and eyes, and legs, and clothes,  
  
and bow, and ...." Claudia continued rambling. Debora laughed. "Chill  
  
out, girl! Elves are not even real, you know."  
  
Claudia looked at Debora with her eyes filled with tears. "Okay, I  
  
was joking, only JOKING..."  
  
Claudia ate some M&Ms and said, "What do you think Deb, is there  
  
something like a dark foreboding in Boromir's expression?"  
  
"Well, not a 'dark foreboding'... He is just worried about the future  
  
of his people! You wouldn't have a very cheerful face if it was you  
  
on his place."  
  
After a while, the scene they had been waiting for arrived. The  
  
Council of Elrond began.  
  
"Oh, God, I wish Boromir had never put his eyes on The One Ring..."  
  
"And I wish Legolas wouldn't be such a sad elf ..."  
  
"Well, he is old," at this, Claudia looked at Debora with slit-closed  
  
eyes, "Not that he looks, of course, but he doesn't look sad...Just  
  
worried...It comes with maturity, I guess."  
  
Claudia wasn't satisfied by that."By the way, Boromir sure needs a  
  
shower, dear!"  
  
"Well, a long journey does that to you... Just look at Aragorn!"  
  
They fell silent again, during the council scene, since it was the  
  
scene where both Boromir and Legolas stood in the spotlight. They  
  
didn't even bother to conceal their drooling.  
  
When the fellowship was already leaving Rivendell, they started  
  
again.  
  
"Legolas stood up to Boromir …. He seemed kind of, well, not very  
  
sympathetic in that scene, don't you think, Deb?"  
  
"Who? Legolas?"  
  
"You kidding? Legolas was regal and proud and great and he stood up  
  
for Aragorn and Boromir was sooo ..."  
  
"He also offered to help Frodo!" Debora said, a bit too forcefully.  
  
"Come on Deb, he wasn't the nice boy on the block in that scene,  
  
admit it!!!"  
  
"It was the RING! It wasn't him! Besides, he only wants to help his  
  
people. They have suffered for many generations because of Sauron,  
  
and he just thought they could use the Ring to their advantage!"  
  
Debora was almost out of her seat. The last people in the theater  
  
gave up and left the two nuts alone watching the movie.  
  
They were so engrossed in their bantering, that they didn't notice,  
  
this time, that Gandalf was really looking at them from the screen.  
  
With a very wicked smile on his lips.  
  
Suddenly, Debora started to feel light-headed. She also noticed that  
  
Claudia seemed to be...shimmering?  
  
Claudia frowned at Debora's fading form. "What is going on?"  
  
Then, suddenly, there was a blast and they couldn't see a thing  
  
besides a very bright light around them.  
  
Next thing they knew, they were falling through the sky. And directly  
  
in the middle of the fellowship on their way to the pass of  
  
Caradhras. Claudia fell deeply into the snow.  
  
Meanwhile, Boromir, who had had just seen a gold glint in the snow,  
  
stepped towards it, when suddenly he was knocked to the ground by  
  
something before he could have reached the ring. Or rather, someone.  
  
"Where are we?" Claudia managed to ask. Debora, however, was unable  
  
to answer.  
  
Claudia looked around, registering the snow, the mountains and the  
  
people around them. "Deb, we are not in La Paz anymore."  
  
Debora still didn't answer. She was too busy. She was actually  
  
straddling Boromir, man of Gondor!  
  
"I didn't know women fell from the sky, but I'm not about to complain  
  
with such a beautiful one in my lap," Boromir said, a wicked smile on  
  
his lips. "So, are you going to get off me or are you just getting  
  
comfortable?"  
  
Debora still couldn't quite believe what had happened...what WAS  
  
HAPPENING!  
  
She opened her mouth, and closed it again, unable to form any  
  
coherent thought. Boromir frowned. "Are you okay, milady?" Debora  
  
was finally able to say something. "Hi."  
  
So Claudia was left to figure out the situation and explanations.  
  
She tried to stand up, and stumbled in the snow. She tried again and  
  
stood up to see in the distrusting eyes of Aragorn. She didn't know  
  
what to say except. "Good day, we come in peace."  
  
The Fellowship gathered around the strange looking females who had  
  
fallen from the sky. Gandalf stood in the background, smiling.  
  
Aragorn put Frodo behind him. He still didn't know what to think  
  
about the strange creatures.  
  
Claudia tried to gather her thoughts, but wasn't able to, when she  
  
saw Legolas in flesh and blood in front of her fro the first time in  
  
her life. She was rendered speechless.  
  
After staring into Boromir's blue eyes, Debora really realized for  
  
the first time that she was no longer in a movie theater, drooling  
  
at Boromir in the screen. She was actually drooling ON HIM!  
  
She blushed, and quickly got up, mumbling, "Sor...sorry. We didn't  
  
mean to...to..."  
  
Boromir got up, looking at the red-haired female who had fallen on  
  
him. She was wearing a leather outfit, which really fit into her body  
  
curves. At her hip, he could see what looked like a piece of iron,  
  
but it was somewhat brighter. He couldn't help but smile to her,  
  
seeing how confused she seemed to be, and her cheeks were rather  
  
pink. "Don't worry. Are you hurt?"  
  
When Boromir addressed her, Debora once again almost lost herself  
  
into his eyes, but she shook her head clear. "No, I'm not hurt. Are  
  
you ...?"  
  
Boromir laughed out loud at this. "No, you don't weight too much. You  
  
didn't hurt me."  
  
Debora's cheeks got even redder. "My name is Debora." She looked at  
  
Claudia, her eyes glued to Legolas, who was looking curiously at  
  
her. "And her name is Claudia."  
  
**********  
  
TO BE CONTINUED BENG 


	2. Nuts in Middle Earth - Chapter 2

Yeah, we wrote a second part to this. And yeah, we will write more.  
  
Actually, we are considering the possibility of writing a trilogy,  
  
since we love trilogies so much! :)  
  
Disclaimer: LOTR was created by JRR Tolkien, and all the characters  
  
and names you recognize belong to him. Debora and Claudia are just  
  
two internet girls having some fun with their favorite characters.  
  
Not copyright infringement was intended. This was made just for fun.  
  
And yes, we ARE nuts, so don't bother emailing us just to tell us  
  
that. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! :)  
  
Debora (Brazilian Nut) and Claudia (ElfNut)  
  
PS: This one is rated NC-17  
  
____________________  
  
Nuts in Middle Earth  
  
Chapter 2  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
Debora walked to Claudia, purposefully interposing herself between  
  
Claudia and Legolas. It wouldn't do Claudia any good if she drooled  
  
herself until dehydration.  
  
Debora whispered to Claudia. "What are we going to do? How did  
  
we end up here, at Middle Earth???"  
  
Claudia answered, "I don't really mind... Leggy is here!"  
  
Debora glanced over her shoulder, and found Legolas still eyeing them  
  
with caution.  
  
Aragorn, after getting over the initial shock of two women falling  
  
literally from the sky on top of them, approached. "Who are you  
  
exactly and from where do you come?"  
  
Claudia, who seemed to have finally gotten a stronger grip on  
  
herself, started to answer. "Well, we come from Earth, and..."  
  
At that, Gandalf interrupted them. "I think I might get more  
  
information from this ladies if I talk to them alone. Maybe we should  
  
make camp here, Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn nodded, even if he wasn't convinced. "As you wish Mithrandir.  
  
We will camp here."  
  
Gandalf got hold of one arm from each one of the girls and pulled  
  
them to some rocks, away from the rest of the fellowship. "You cannot  
  
say where you come from, or disturb the minds of the Fellowship  
  
telling them about your world or time. You just can't."  
  
Claudia got angry. "Well dear Gandalf, then you tell us how and why  
  
you got us HERE and then we might listen to your rules. Right Deb?"  
  
"Yeah!" Debora agreed. "You pulled us out from a warm and cozy  
  
theater into the snow to a time when there aren't even toilets  
  
around?"  
  
Gandalf chuckled. "I thought you quite enjoyed where you landed, and  
  
it definitely wasn't in the snow," he said, amusedly eyeing Debora.  
  
Debora blushed furiously but didn't let go of the subject. "This is  
  
cold and strange and... Are we inside the movie? The story? The book,  
  
or what?"  
  
"And more importantly...Can people in our world see us in the story?"  
  
Claudia added. "And why and what for did you bring us here? Because  
  
it was you, right? I mean, well, we like the Fellowship, but we have  
  
a life back on Earth ..."  
  
"To your questions, ladies: HOW .... too complicated, WHY ... because  
  
I have seen you out there more times that I care to remember, WHAT  
  
FOR... to reward you for your love for this story and reward those  
  
who were annoyed by your talking so that at least THEY would enjoy  
  
the tale!"  
  
Claudia opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't speak ...  
  
this was kind of too much at once .... she glanced over to Debora and  
  
back to Gandalf again. "But... Can they see us? The audience, I mean."  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "No, no one can see either of you. But only  
  
if you don't try to change any of the events that are supposed to  
  
happen." He looked pointedly at Debora. "Not even ONE."  
  
Debora looked guilt. "But...but we HAVE to prevent some things from  
  
happening! AT LEAST Bor..."  
  
Gandalf interrupted her. "No, you won't. And you won't interfere in  
  
the events at Moria either."  
  
Debora muttered under her breath, "Like I would want to save you  
  
after this..."  
  
Claudia eyed Debora, confused. "But Gandalf survives Moria!"  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately," she answered, but she had a small and very  
  
suspicious looking glint on her eyes. A glint she only got when she  
  
was working up some plan. Claudia sincerely hoped she wouldn't get  
  
herself (or worst, themselves) into trouble.  
  
Claudia sighed, and said to Gandalf, "Okay, we promise not to do  
  
anything to alter even more the events of the story. Happy?"  
  
Gandalf was eyeing Debora, who had just nodded, her eyes not really  
  
focused on either him or Claudia. But Claudia thought she could  
  
actually see contentment in Gandalf's eyes, because he just nodded  
  
and went after the others.  
  
Before he had walked two steps away from them, though, Debora jerked  
  
out of her reverie. "Gandalf! How are we going to defend ourselves? I  
  
mean, we can't depend on anyone else, and we aren't exactly  
  
warriors..."  
  
Gandalf turned to them and answered, "Trust your feelings."  
  
Debora and Claudia looked, confused, at each other. "Is he talking  
  
about what I think he is talking?" asked Claudia. "This is getting WAY  
  
too Obi Wan-ish"  
  
"Well, we never now with this kind of crazy old men... They never  
  
make much sense, no matter which Fantasy or Sci Fi World we are in.  
  
Let me try something..."  
  
Debora reached out to Claudia's mind (or at least she thought she  
  
did, she had never taken classes at a Jedi Academy to know for sure).  
  
She felt a bit light headed, and everything around her went into a  
  
sharper focus...suddenly thoughts of a certain elf flooded her  
  
senses. She grinned, "Yep, this feels like the Force. Not that I  
  
needed it to know what you have in your mind..."  
  
Claudia blushed, but avoided the subject, "So Deb, the Force it is  
  
then! But don't we have any weapons?"  
  
"Well, Obi Wan said that a Jedi needs no weapon besides his light..."  
  
she froze. Looking down at her hip, she could see the lightsaber she  
  
had made as a part of her Mara Jade costume. Except that it wasn't  
  
her build up lightsaber. It was a REAL lightsaber.  
  
Well, at least it looked like one.  
  
She took it on her hand, and fingered the power button on it. A  
  
brilliant blue bundle of light erupted from it. She looked at  
  
Claudia, her whole face lit up in delight. Claudia got hold of hers  
  
too, and ignited it. Her lightsaber was purple.  
  
Before either of them could say or do anything else, though, Aragorn  
  
approached. "Gandalf just told me you would be joining us." He was  
  
eyeing the lightsabers suspiciously. "And Legolas had just told me  
  
that there is a blizzard coming. We need to find a shelter."  
  
They found a small cave on the side of the road, where they almost  
  
fit inside. It was really crowded there though, including Billy the  
  
pony. So Claudia thought about a solution and asked Debora to send  
  
everybody outside for a moment and to help her. With their  
  
lightsabers they dug deeper into the rock and ice, making the cave  
  
bigger.  
  
When all of the Fellowship were inside the cave, Gandalf introduced  
  
the newcomers officially. "These ladies have come from far away, to  
  
help us in our quest. These are Debora and Claudia."  
  
Aragorn was still unsure about the women. Gimli nodded in greeting,  
  
while the hobbits approached them wanting to see the lightsabers.  
  
Legolas stood a bit away but smiled at both girls, and Boromir walked  
  
over and shook hands with Claudia first and Debora next, keeping her  
  
hand in his for longer than proper.  
  
While Debora was trying really hard not to swoon right there and then  
  
at the look Boromir was giving her with a loop sided smile settled on  
  
his face, Pippin and Merry were asking Claudia some questions about  
  
the lightsabers.  
  
"Are these swords you have like Frodo's? Do they warn you when there  
  
are orcs nearby?" Pippin sounded a bit worried.  
  
Claudia chuckled. "No, they shine all the time. And they aren't  
  
exactly swords. Well, they are, but we call them lightsabers. It's a  
  
Jedi Weapon."  
  
"What is a Jedi?" asked Frodo.  
  
"A Jedi is a warrior who draws his power from the Force." Claudia  
  
didn't need to see the dumfounded look in their faces to know she  
  
would have to explain the concept of the Force to them. "And the  
  
Force is an energy field that surround us, penetrate us, and binds us  
  
together with all living things, plants and animals."  
  
At that, Legolas started to show a deep interest in Claudia's  
  
conversation.  
  
Meanwhile, Debora and Boromir were talking. "Nice to meet you,  
  
Boromir."  
  
"Yeah, it was very nice to meet you too, Milady. Quite  
  
a...striking...meeting." He said, now rubbing his thumb against her  
  
hand, which he was still holding.  
  
Debora blushed. Her knees started to tremble, and she thought she  
  
would pass out right there. But she couldn't pass out. She had  
  
Boromir right where she had always wanted.  
  
Well, not quite *there* yet, but close.  
  
"I was wondering... Can we talk a bit more privately?" Boromir said,  
  
gesturing to a darker and slightly secluded corner in the cave, where  
  
the light from the camping fire Gimli had set up didn't quite reach.  
  
"Sure, of course," Debora obviously answered, with a very big, happy,  
  
and naughty grin.  
  
Meanwhile, the hobbits had snuggled up closer to Claudia, who was  
  
sitting close to the fire, enjoying the company of the Fellowship and  
  
feeling really shy around some "pointy eared bow twangers".  
  
She smiled at Gimli, at Aragorn, and even at Gandalf, while pulling  
  
the blankets over the sleepy hobbits. She told them about the Force  
  
and the Jedis, and about the Light and the Dark side of the force.  
  
But she made an effort of not looking at the elf directly.  
  
"Tell me Master Gimli, I don't know much about the dwarves of Middle  
  
Earth. Could you tell me a bit?" she said, hoping to be able to steal  
  
a glance or two of Legolas when she wasn't the spotlight of the  
  
conversation.  
  
But as Gimli started to tell about the realms of the dwarves under  
  
the mountains and Claudia dared to sneak a peek at the elf, she found  
  
him staring pointedly at her.  
  
She went purple and wished that the rocky ground she was sitting on  
  
would open and swallow her, lightsaber and all.  
  
When they reached the corner of the cave, Debora sat cross-legged,  
  
leaning against the wall, and Boromir sat next to her. Or rather,  
  
really CLOSE to her.  
  
"So, where are you from, milady?" Boromir asked, still caressing  
  
Debora's hand in his.  
  
"Well, let's just say that I come from far, far away... But it really  
  
doesn't matter, because I'm here to help."  
  
The intense look in Boromir's eyes gave her some boldness she never  
  
thought she possessed. "And please, call me Debora," she said,  
  
reaching up with her other hand and placing a stray strand of hair  
  
that was hanging in front of Boromir's face behind his ear.  
  
When she did that, Boromir placed a soft kiss to the palm of her  
  
hand, closing his eyes for a split second, only to open then again  
  
and look at Debora, his eyes completely filled with lust now.  
  
Debora's eyes darkened; Boromir's lust had awakened a feeling deep  
  
inside her, and she threw all caution to the wind. She shortened the  
  
distance between herself and Boromir, and he, seeing the raw desire  
  
clearly stamped in her eyes, didn't wondered or waited any longer. He  
  
pressed his lips avidly to hers.  
  
Soon, they were kissing each other's mouth and neck ravenously, like  
  
a thirst man lost in the desert would drink from an Oasis' lake,  
  
while also trying to take their clothes off. But since they couldn't  
  
have very clear or straight thoughts, so intense the passion raging  
  
between them, they were trying to do so by pulling against each  
  
other's clothes, sometimes even with their teeth, and failing.  
  
When Gimli had finished telling about the riches and wonders of the  
  
mines, Gandalf was nodding off, the Hobbits deep asleep and Aragorn  
  
offered to take the first watch. Gimli said his goodnights and  
  
burrowed into his blanket.  
  
Claudia tucked the Hobbits in and looked for a spot to settle. She  
  
had no blanket and the leather outfit she was wearing was stiff  
  
and cold. `Next time think suede and angora, dummy!!' she said to  
  
herself.  
  
She found a spot further away from the fire, but big enough for her  
  
to stretch out her long legs. She looked towards the dark corner of  
  
the cave where Debora was having her way with Boromir. `Way to go,  
  
Gondor Girl,' she said to herself again. She was still doing her best  
  
effort to ignore Legolas.  
  
So as he stepped close to her and put a blanket on her shoulders, she  
  
was startled out of her thoughts. "You are cold, Mistress Claudia.  
  
Take my blanket."  
  
Claudia blushed again and thought, `OH my god, I haven't blushed in  
  
my whole life as much as I have since we arrived here.'  
  
But their attention was quickly drawn away by the moans coming from  
  
the corner where Debora and Boromir had retreated.  
  
Gandalf, who had seemed to be asleep until a few minutes before, got  
  
up.  
  
Debora and Boromir kissed each other again, like their lives depended  
  
on it, and when they finally came up for breath before they collapsed  
  
for lack of oxygen, they were interrupted by Gandalf's coughing. "I  
  
think your...activities...are disturbing the others' sleep."  
  
Debora blushed furiously, for the first time really realizing what  
  
she was about to do. She pulled herself up from Boromir's body,  
  
almost cringing with the cold caused by the short distance she had  
  
put between their heated bodies.  
  
"I think I will talk to Claudia and see if she found out where we are  
  
supposed to sleep tonight," she mumbled and left, leaving a very  
  
confused and frustrated Boromir behind.  
  
"You really are the bearer of bad news, Gandalf," Boromir said,  
  
irritated, and followed Debora closer to the camp's fire.  
  
*******************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED BENG 


	3. Nuts in Middle Earth - Chapter 3

Disclaimer: LOTR was created by JRR Tolkien, and all the characters  
  
and names you recognize belong to him. Debora and Claudia are just  
  
two internet girls having some fun with their favorite characters.  
  
Not copyright infringement was intended. This was made just for fun.  
  
And yes, we ARE nuts, so don't bother emailing us just to tell us  
  
that. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! :)  
  
Debora (Brazilian Nut) and Claudia (ElfNut)  
  
____________________  
  
Nuts in Middle Earth  
  
Chapter 3  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
The following morning, Legolas was the first one to wake up. Being an  
  
elf made him a creature deeply attuned to the nature, and so he  
  
usually woke up with the birds' singing, and the first breeze in the  
  
morning... But this morning was a particularly silent and freezing  
  
one.  
  
He looked at the two strange girls who had crashed into them the day  
  
before. The red-haired one had been quite restless the previous  
  
night, but the black haired had been quite still and calm during the  
  
night.  
  
What he didn't know was that Claudia had spent half of the night just  
  
trying to sleep. But knowing that Legolas was just there, at arm's  
  
reach, had made it nearly impossible for her. And if she kept moving  
  
very much, someone could wake up and get suspicious at her, so she  
  
had kept very still in order to fall into sleep.  
  
Eventually, her tiredness had won over, and she had drifted into  
  
sleep, but she hadn't wakened up by the time Legolas had. As a matter  
  
of fact, no one had.  
  
Legolas used the few minutes of solitude and silence to ponder about  
  
what Claudia had said about that "Force" business. It seemed somewhat  
  
similar to the Elves concept of the equilibrium between all living  
  
things, but he had never listened about someone actually taping into  
  
this equilibrium like these Jedi people apparently could.  
  
Curious as he was about the powers of the two strange women that had  
  
joined the fellowship, he decided to bid his time and observe. There  
  
was something about the foreigners Mithrandil was not telling the  
  
fellowship. Elves were patient creatures. He would wait.  
  
The remaining members of the Fellowship began stirring from sleep  
  
into the freezing morning air. As Boromir woke up, the first thing he  
  
did was to search with his eyes for Debora, since he feared last  
  
nights encounter had been a dream. He saw her sleeping still, close  
  
to where Claudia was rising from sleep. He smiled to himself.  
  
Claudia's first thought when she woke was that all the Lord of the  
  
rings business had been a dream, a very vivid dream. As she opened  
  
her eyes and found herself in the cave, with Debora next to her, she  
  
knew it wasn't.  
  
Claudia thought of a way of gently waking Debora, and decided to try  
  
her luck with the force ... she sent some images from Boromir into  
  
Debora's head, to see what happened.  
  
Debora was enveloped by Boromir's strong arms, her eyes heavy with  
  
sleep, when he started to kiss his way down her neck. She trembled  
  
all over and stirred, opening her eyes to look up at his deep blue  
  
eyes... Only to see herself facing a rocky wall. Debora blinked.  
  
Where was she? Had it all been just another dream?  
  
She remembered going to the movies with Claudia to watch Episode II,  
  
but everything afterwards was a bit blurred. She turned on her back  
  
and faced the other side, a slightly frown on her face. She had never  
  
thought that Bolivia could be so cold...  
  
Only to find herself facing Boromir knelt before her, his eyes  
  
obviously examining her previously sleepy form. She blushed and  
  
froze at the same time; the previous night's events came back to her  
  
mind, crystal clear. And had she done?  
  
"Good morning, gorgeous." Boromir said, with another one of his  
  
dazzling smiles at his lips. Debora wondered for a moment why he  
  
would be smiling so often now, since his character was never a very  
  
smile-y character.  
  
She blushed even more at the possibility that had risen in her head.  
  
"Good morning." She said, stretching her arms up her head, shaking  
  
sleep from her, while also trying hard not to think about what had  
  
happened between them.  
  
Before either of them could say anything else, Aragorn got up and  
  
addressed everyone. "We have to leave now, if we intend to cross  
  
Caradhras today before the nightfall."  
  
While watching Debora's exchange with Boromir, Claudia was laughing  
  
to herself.... let Deb have her fun with Gondor Boy. She nudged Deb  
  
through the Force (for practice) "Come on sleepy head, rangerboy  
  
wants us up and ready!"  
  
Debora stood up and turned with half closed eyes to Claudia who was  
  
already helping the hobbits with their backpacks. "Any coffee?"  
  
Claudia smiled broadly at Debora. "Sorry dear, no coffee in Middle  
  
earth. Do you want to eat something?"  
  
Debora's eyes briefly flickered to Boromir, "Err, do you have some  
  
kind of fruit? " she said to Claudia  
  
"Aragorn gave me an apple, Deb. We can share, but don't get into the  
  
biblical meaning of the fruit, if you know what I mean..."  
  
Debora scowled, but accepted her half of the fruit. "There's only  
  
one? Don't they have more food? I thought that at least the hobbits  
  
would have more food with them."  
  
The hobbits were ready to go, the same as Gandalf and Aragorn.  
  
Boromir didn't move from Debora's side. Claudia was happily chatting  
  
with the hobbits when Legolas entered the cave and smiled at her. She  
  
began to stutter and decided to shut up."  
  
The Fellowship of Eleven began the walk towards the pass of  
  
Caradhras. The snow was deep and there were still harsh icy winds  
  
blowing in their faces.  
  
Debora and Claudia were comfortable but freezing in their leather  
  
outfits. From time to time they stumbled in the snow, wishing they  
  
could walk on it like Legolas did.  
  
Debora's teeth were clattering in the cold, and the fact that they  
  
were halfway buried in the snow didn't help. She stopped for a moment  
  
and glanced over her shoulder at Claudia.  
  
Unexpectedly, she felt something warm on her shoulders, and turned  
  
once again. It was Boromir; he was putting his cloak on her shoulders.  
  
"To keep you warm," he said.  
  
"Thanks," Debora answered, already feeling better from just looking  
  
at him.  
  
It was like heat irradiated from him to her.  
  
But she still felt cold, and really pissed up by the fact that they  
  
were moving so slowly in the snow, when they could be moving much  
  
more quicker if they could walk in the snow like Legolas.  
  
They were reaching the pass, as Legolas signaled them to stop. "There  
  
is something foul in the air...".  
  
Gandalf listened. "It is Saruman, he is trying to stop us."  
  
The wind grew stronger and suddenly a lightning struck the top of the  
  
mountain sending rocks and snow upon the Fellowship.  
  
Legolas shoved Gandalf towards the mountainside, as Aragorn did  
  
with Gimli, Frodo and Sam. Claudia gripped after Merry and Pippin and  
  
threw herself away from the abyss into the snow, after seeing that  
  
Boromir and Debora were doing the same. A deep blanket of snow  
  
covered all of them.  
  
Legolas was the first to find his way through the snow and helped the  
  
others. The wind was still beating furiously against them.  
  
"We have to go back," yelled Boromir against the wind. He was holding  
  
Debora's hand, which was numb from the cold.  
  
"We should go through Moria," added Gimli. Gandalf didn't want to go  
  
through Moria but he left the decision to Frodo. He saw the frozen  
  
pass and decide. They were to cross Moria.  
  
When they were coming down from Caradhras, Boromir kept mumbling all  
  
the time about how stupid the hobbits were, and how they should go  
  
through the Gap of Rohan instead of Moria.  
  
For the first time since arriving at Middle Earth, Debora remembered  
  
the One Ring. "Boromir, what happened with the Ring? Is it with  
  
Frodo? I thought he had dropped it on the snow yesterday..."  
  
Hearing Debora's question made Boromir jerk his head up at her. She  
  
was afraid for a moment that she had said a bit too much (she wasn't  
  
with them when Frodo had dropped the One Ring)  
  
But Boromir didn't seem to notice that. "How do you know about the  
  
One Ring? I thought only those of us at Elrond's Council knew about  
  
it."  
  
Debora panicked for a second, before coming up with an excuse. "Well,  
  
you heard Gandalf. We are here to help you, and so we needed to know  
  
what we were up against."  
  
A hollow laugh escaped Boromir's lips. "Against? Don't tell me you  
  
also think we have to destroy the Ring. It may be our only hope  
  
against Sauron!" He almost yelled, but just not loud enough for the  
  
rest of the Fellowship to hear.  
  
Debora swallowed. "Boromir, I know you think the Ring can help  
  
Gondor's people. And I also know that Gandalf and the others already  
  
told you that the Ring can be Gondor's destruction as well, and yet  
  
you still think we should take the Ring to Gondor. But even though I  
  
don't agree with you, I understand you. It took me a while to,"  
  
Debora remembered how she had hated Boromir's character after reading  
  
Tolkien's book, and how the movie had changed her perception of his  
  
character drastically, "but I finally did. You don't want the Ring  
  
for its power. You want it to help Gondor. To help your people. You  
  
have spent way too many generations fighting against Mordor, and the  
  
Ring could be the solution. But it isn't. Trust me."  
  
"Who says I wouldn't be able to control the Ring?" His eyes suddenly  
  
seemed to see past her. "And how do you know all that?"  
  
"Let's just say that I know you better than you think." she said,  
  
with a sadness ingrained in her voice. "And that I only want good  
  
things to happen to you, but if you continue to pursue your wish to  
  
have the Ring..."  
  
They were interrupted by Gandalf. "I think it's too late for us to  
  
reach Moria today. We'll camp here and continue our journey  
  
tomorrow." He said to both, and then, his eyes focused on Debora, he  
  
added. "We all should get some rest. No more talking."  
  
They made camp and lighted a fire; even though they had descended  
  
from the snow peaks from Caradhras, the air was still chilly. Gandalf  
  
sat apart, worried about having to cross the mines. Frodo was very  
  
tired, and Sam and Claudia tucked him in near the fire. Boromir,  
  
Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn were deciding the watch turns, as Claudia  
  
and Debora approached them and told them that they wanted to take a  
  
turn too.  
  
"We are able to take our share of duties around here, Aragorn" said  
  
Claudia. Debora agreed "We are your equals. We will share the watches  
  
and the fighting."  
  
"But you know nothing about Middle Earth, and you are.... females"  
  
said Gimli.  
  
Debora was upset." We know enough of Middle Earth. And yes, we are  
  
females and we are equal to you, Gimli."  
  
Claudia saw the insecure look in Aragorn's eyes and proposed. "At  
  
least let's take the watches in pairs. We want to prove that we are  
  
not a burden to you."  
  
Aragorn looked from his friends to the women. "Then it shall be that  
  
way. I will take the first watch with Gimli, Boromir and Debora the  
  
second and Legolas and Claudia the last one. Do you all agree?"  
  
"Can we take the first one?" Debora asked, on impulse.  
  
The men agreed, and Aragorn thought he saw Debora blush and Boromir's  
  
gaze sparkle for a moment. Claudia was uneasy making figures in the  
  
dirt with her boot and sighed.  
  
Everybody, except Debora and Boromir, went to sleep. Gandalf was the  
  
last one, after giving both of them a look halfway between amusement  
  
and warning.  
  
Debora and Boromir sat on some round rocks near the camp, just close  
  
enough to the fire to see if anyone approached, but far enough not to  
  
be seen by anyone trying to approach them.  
  
At the first sign that everybody else was asleep, Boromir snuggled  
  
closer to Debora, his hand already seeking her face, intend on  
  
continuing what Gandalf had interrupted the night before.  
  
"What..." Debora jerked up when she felt Boromir's intention. "Look,  
  
Gondor Boy, I know what we did, or rather, *almost* did last night,  
  
but it's not going to happen. The only reason I agreed to take watch  
  
with you, and asked for us to have the first shift, was to finish our  
  
earlier conversation about the Ring." She said, looking down at a  
  
very confused looking Boromir, who was still seated on the rocks.  
  
A smile crept on his lips, though. "Gondor boy?"  
  
Debora blushed deeply. "Yes, it's a nickname. No time to explain it  
  
though, and don't try to change the subject."  
  
Boromir got up and shortened the distance between him and  
  
Debora. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?" he said, crossing his  
  
arms across his chest. "I'm not going to change my mind about the  
  
Ring." He said, a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
For a moment, Debora was speechless. Not so much because of what  
  
Boromir had said; she had expected something like that. But rather  
  
because of his closeness to her. He smelled of sweat, but also of  
  
earth and melted snow. And that only enhanced Debora's senses to  
  
Boromir's manly and muscled body closeness to her.  
  
She shook her head. This was not the time. "Boromir, please, listen  
  
to me. If you continue to pursue the One Ring, you'll end up..."  
  
Boromir interrupted her. "How do you know all that, anyway? What are  
  
you? Some kind of witch?"  
  
Debora couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Or  
  
rather, I wish I COULD say that. Or at least say that I was a real  
  
Jedi Knight, but I'm starting to go off topic here." She looked up at  
  
his eyes, trying to see past the anger imprinted on them, and hoping  
  
he wouldn't push her away from him. "I'm just worried about you.  
  
That's all."  
  
Boromir looked at the strange and at the same time alluring woman in  
  
front of him. He didn't understand why, but he felt drawn to her.  
  
Well, he understood part of it. She was a sexy woman, and very  
  
attractive, but he didn't know her at all and yet, here he was,  
  
yearning to touch her and feel her touch against his skin. He shook  
  
his head. It had to be some kind of Dark Magic she was using at him...  
  
He looked into her eyes. He could see worry and a hint of a deeper  
  
feeling in them, but no deception. He couldn't quite bring himself to  
  
believe that she was lying to him.  
  
"Why are you worried about me?" he asked her.  
  
Debora looked at Boromir. She knew why she was worried about him, but  
  
she couldn't tell him. She was afraid she might scare him away.  
  
Besides, who would believe in someone they had just met that they  
  
loved him?  
  
At that exact moment, they heard a howling in the distance. 'Saved by  
  
the bell,' thought Debora, as she asked aloud, "What is that?"  
  
*******************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED BENG  
  
PS: Now this fic even has CLIFFHANGERS! LOL! 


	4. Nuts in Middle Earth - Chapter 4

Disclaimer: LOTR was created by JRR Tolkien, and all the characters  
  
and names you recognize belong to him. Debora and Claudia are just  
  
two internet girls having some fun with their favorite characters.  
  
Not copyright infringement was intended. This was made just for fun.  
  
And yes, we ARE nuts, so don't bother emailing us just to tell us  
  
that. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! :)  
  
Debora (Brazilian Nut) and Claudia (ElfNut)  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed us so far! The more you review, more chapters will come (and more frequently)! :)  
  
____________________  
  
Nuts in Middle Earth  
  
Chapter 4  
  
____________________  
  
Debora and Boromir turned around towards the howling that came nearer and nearer, Boromir wielding his sword as Debora's hand went automatically to the lightsaber at her belt.  
  
Legolas was awake and was waking the rest. All heard the howling and, putting the hobbits in the middle, they stood in a circle, with their backs to the fire. For a moment Debora and Claudia looked at each other, a bit in awe of the adventure and a bit afraid for having to prove themselves in the face of danger. Both smiled and then turned to face the dark shadows approaching.  
  
Big black wolves emerged from the darkness, with angry red eyes and huge white fangs, snarling at them.  
  
The circle drew closer, and as the first wolf leaped towards Gimli, it fell to the side with an arrow from the elf's bow through its head.  
  
The next one attacked Claudia, and fell cut through with a swift slashing from a purple lightsaberblade. When the rest of the pack attacked, the fellowship became a maze of swords, arrows, lightsabers and axes, trying to keep the beasts away from the hobbits who stood by the fire.  
  
When the last wolves ran away, howling this time in fear, the fellowship took a moment to asses the damage done to them: apart from a few scratches, none.  
  
Debora's look wandered from to another of those standing in front of her, and ended in Claudia's face, who looked scared, but was grinning from ear to ear. Their faces were lit with looks of triumph, for they had proved their worth to the others.  
  
Legolas was smiling also, the same as Aragorn and Gimli. Boromir was looking in a strange way from Debora to Claudia and back to Debora, who held his gaze. These two women were a surprise, more so as their journey continued.  
  
There were still some hours until dawn, so everybody tried to go back to sleep. Claudia walked over to Debora, gave her a hug and caressed her back, as she told her to take over the blanket she had been sleeping in. It was time for Legolas and her to take their watch.  
  
As Debora tried to sleep, she tried to think of what was to come. Tonight, she and Claudia had proved themselves to the rest of the Fellowship, amazingly enough even to her. She had never been a warrior, and she had handled herself really nice when in battle. Probably that surviving instinct she had heard about.  
  
When she was almost drifting to sleep, she heard someone whispering into her ear, "Good dreams, Gondor Girl. You were quite a warrior tonight."  
  
She slept with a smile on her lips.  
  
Legolas sat on the same place where Boromir and Debora had sat for their watch and observed Claudia as she approached the place slowly, as if wary of him. She seemed to be nice person, being motherly to the hobbits and trying to approach and help everyone.  
  
Claudia also proved to be steadfast on her opinions and ready to fight to prove her opinion or support her friend. She was specially tender and partial to her companion Debora.  
  
But when she was around him ... he could not really sense what was wrong.  
  
He could almost feel this "force" both women talked about flowing through both of them. But Claudia, who had a friendly word for everyone on the fellowship, went silent when he approached or started stuttering and walked away.  
  
There was so much he wanted to know! About the Force and her and the place she came from.  
  
Legolas sighed. He was going to be very careful and cunning to approach this woman.  
  
Claudia felt herself blush again when she felt his eyes on her. This was ridiculous!!! She was a grown, mature woman, with a husband and two children and she could handle a gorgeous elf.... or couldn't she?  
  
There she was, standing in the dark with the most amazing creature alive and she felt like ... crying.  
  
She sat down next to Legolas, thinking of her family and wondering if she was ever to see them again.  
  
The elf sensed the change of mood in the woman. And as she sat down, he reached for her hand. She just sat there, letting Legolas hold her hand, as big tears ran down her face.  
  
"What ails you, Claudia? Why are you crying? Is there something I can do for you? Please let me help you."  
  
She wiped the tears away, but since she knew she would feel better after crying, she didn't stop. But there was this sweet elf by her side who had met her just a day ago and wanted to help or just make her feel better. So she just told him, "There, where I come from, I left loved ones behind ... and I don't know if I will see them again. That is what makes me sad. And I don't want to bother you with my problems. But thank you, Legolas, for worrying."  
  
He felt like holding her, but didn't dare. So he just kept on holding her hand.  
  
"I understand you miss your loved ones, Claudia, but don't give in to grief and pain. It kills all the beautiful feelings you have inside and I can tell you are full of love for those you care for.  Cry your sorrow out of your heart, my friend."  
  
Claudia looked up into the elf's beautiful face (hey, he even looked like Orlando Bloom!) and smiled, cherishing his kind words to her heart.  
  
Legolas didn't say anything more, but begun chanting very softly in elvish.  
  
Claudia did not understand the words but understood his intention, as she just leaned back and stared into the darkness surrounding them. She missed her family but even if she never made it back to earth, they would have her love forever. This elf had the touch. She felt much better now.  
  
Sometime passed, and soon Gimli and Aragorn rendered Claudia and Legolas. By dawn, the Fellowship was once again walking, now towards their new destination: Moria.  
  
But they were unusually quiet. The hobbits were starving, Gandalf was preoccupied by what awaited for him at Moria,  
  
Aragorn was worried about Gandalf closed face, and Gimli was the only one talking about his cousin Balin and the beauty of Moria.  
  
Legolas was quiet, pondering the conversation he had had last night with Claudia, who was still saddened by the thought her family back on earth.  
  
Debora, despite her appearance, had her brain boiling with thoughts spinning around each other. About the previous night...about the first night she spent at Middle-Earth...about Amon-Hen looming ahead of them. To summarize, she was thinking, mostly, about Boromir.  
  
And Boromir was thinking about Debora.  
  
Not that she knew about it. It would have surely surprised her if she did.  
  
Boromir, man of Gondor, Stewart's heir, was for the first time in his life, confused because of a woman. He had had his fair share of women in his life. True, none of them had been very respectable women, and he thought that maybe that had something to do with his confusion. But he had never been this confused and mystified by a woman.  
  
For the first time in his life, he had been forced not only to listen to a woman, but also ponder what she had said to him. Not even his mother had made such a strong impression upon him, since she had died when he was a very young boy, and he only had blurred images to remember her by.  
  
But all that Debora had said to him the previous night kept repeating itself in his head, making him even forget the little voice that had been nagging at the back of his mind since they had left Rivendell. The voice that told him he had to get the One Ring, because that was his people's only hope.  
  
However, every time he caught a glimpse of Debora's hair or body, which happened quite a lot, since she was walking only a little distance in front of him, he remembered how she had felt against his body. The taste of her mouth. The sweetness of her lips. The deep pools that were her brown eyes, where he could lose himself.  
  
He saw her faith in him and trust in him being a better man. Those feelings were new to him and gave him both a sense of elation and a sense of fright, of not being able to measure up to her expectations.  
  
Along with those feelings, he also couldn't understand another new feeling inside him. One that made his heart beat faster whenever she was close.  
  
Meanwhile, Debora was worried about her previous actions. She was not an 'easy woman', by all means, no, but she had acted like a... she didn't want even to think about it. She was even more afraid of imagining what Boromir thought about her.  
  
'He probably thinks I'm just another diversion for him,' she thought, sadly.  
  
And so, the Fellowship went on, finally arriving at Moria by nightfall.  
  
By the time they reached the gate to the mines Moria, the mood was dark. The place was beyond menacing, a real nightmare.  
  
Even though they were at the shore of a lake, the water was dark and dead still, as if nothing could ever live in it. There were some meager-branched bushes and a dead tree next to the carved gate.  
  
While Gandalf tried to open the gate, Sam unloaded the pony and set it free. "Aragorn stood at his side and patted his shoulder as he saw his sad face. "Moria is no place for a pony, Sam, not even a brave one like Bill."  
  
Merry and Pippin sat down next to Gimli, who was still rambling about the great welcome his cousin Balin would give the Fellowship and about the banquet they would have  
  
inside the dwarven city.  
  
Debora and Boromir sat next to another, close, but not even looking at each other.  
  
Frodo sat next to Gandalf, trying to help him to find the magic words that would open the gate.  
  
Legolas was uneasy. There was no life in this place. As he felt despair creeping into his sensitive soul, he felt Claudia's hand on his shoulder, and looked up into her smiling face.  
  
"I am done with my daily dose of self-pity and grief, Legolas." She said. "But you certainly look as if you could need to cheer up a bit."  
  
Legolas showed her a little smile. She was very right, and he felt the warmth of her hand on his shoulder almost as it was radiating through his clothes. This woman was certainly a good companion to have around, like a ray of sunshine in the dark place.   
  
As he was watching her, she sat next to him and started searching through the pockets of her leather jacket. After emptying her pockets from many interesting items he hadn't seen ever before, she pulled a little bag with colorful drawings on it.  
  
"Yep, this is what we all need now." She said almost to herself. " DEEEEEB !!!! I have what we need, look here, hun: M & M's !!!!"  
  
Claudia started the round giving a few of the tiny chocolate drops to all, starting with Merry and Pippin, then Gandalf, Frodo, Gimli, Debora, Boromir, Aragorn and Sam, and returning with the last of the bag to Legolas. "This is something I personally love to eat when I get depressed ... a gift from the gods ... chocolate!!!" she said, as she gave the last M&M's to the elf. There weren't any left for her, but she thought "What the hell, I need a diet anyway!!"   
  
Gandalf tried the chocolate bits with care. "I missed this, I must say. Thank you, Claudia!"  
  
Frodo was surprised, but finished enjoying his share before turning to the wizard. "You knew of this strange food, Gandalf? Do you know where Debora and Claudia come from?"  
  
Gandalf looked a bit put out by that, and muttered, "I shouldn't have said that," which caused Debora to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
That earned her an amused look from Claudia, a furious look from Gandalf, and curious looks from the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
"Ah, Hagrid always cracks me up..." Debora sighed, wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
Frodo turned to Gandalf again, "Gandalf?"  
  
"Frodo, I told you they came from afar to help you in your quest. Of course I know where they came from! Just as well as they do."  
  
Pippin, who had quickly eaten his M&Ms and was now trying to steal Gimli's, said, "I'd surely like to meet their homeland. They have interesting food."  
  
At that, Merry nodded, "Yeah, I have to agree with Pippin. For the first time, he actually had an intelligent idea!"  
  
That earned a few laughs from the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
Gandalf started once again to stare at Moria's gates, trying to decipher the inscription.  
  
Debora looked at Claudia and Legolas, quietly talking to each other, trying to keep her mind away from the answer to that simple riddle imprinted in the rock. Gandalf had told them not to change the course of things, and she wasn't about to help the annoying old man.  
  
She was actually beginning to believe that Gandalf wasn't the old wise man everybody believed him to be. Well, everybody outside of Middle Earth, that is.  
  
She glanced cautiously at Boromir, only to find him staring back at her. She blushed.  
  
"Yeah, Pippin actually had a great idea. It would be nice to go to your homeland. The people from there are certainly," he looked past her for a moment, "intriguing, at least. Maybe if I got to know your people and your culture, I'd be able to understand you better and figure out if you are indeed a witch or not."  
  
"I'm no witch," Debora said, cautiously. Boromir focused on her face again. "Well, you've certainly put me under your spell, so you seem like a witch to me."  
  
Debora swallowed. The look he was giving her...  
  
"Mellon," said Gandalf, ordering the Gates of Moria to open themselves before the Fellowship, and breaking the spell Boromir had Debora under.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder. The water of the lake behind them was bubbling gently. 'Great,' she thought, 'Claudia and I HAD to be drooling our heads off at Legolas and Boromir, didn't we?'  
  
Claudia had also noticed the movement in the lake. "Everyone, into the mine, now."  
  
As the Fellowship ran into the mine, Debora and Claudia walked behind them, lightsabers lit, backwards, not taking her eyes off the surface of the lake. They turned as they heard Gimli's outcry as he found the ground of the mine covered with dwarf corpses.  
  
"This is no mine, it's a tomb" said Boromir.  
  
The smell was foul and the sight hideous. For a moment, both women forgot the danger in the waters and unconsciously retreated to the entrance of the mine.  
  
A long dark tentacle shot out of the lake past them and caught Frodo by the waist, lifting him high up and talking him towards the big mouth that opened in the middle of the lake.  
  
Debora and Claudia yelled for help as they ran into the shallow part of the water slashing towards the tentacles that were grabbing and hitting after them.  
  
Legolas shot arrow after arrow into the lake monster. Aragorn, under the cover of Debora's and Claudia's strokes, slashed the tentacle holding Frodo, and as Frodo fell, Boromir caught him.  
  
"Into the mine, run, now!!!" screamed Debora. All ran inside, and as the monster followed them, the entrance of the mine collapsed, burying the creature but also closing their only way out.  
  
Gandalf lit the light in his staff, and Debora and Claudia still held her lightsabers to lighten the darkness surrounding them, until Boromir and Aragorn were able to light a fire and some torches.  
  
"Are you injured, Frodo?" Claudia sat next to the hobbit and tenderly brushed some locks away that fell on the pale face. The hobbits reminded her of children, even though she knew they were adults. Frodo managed a tired smile. "I am well, thank you, Claudia. But I could use a bit more of that marvelous food you shared with us before..."  
  
Debora reached inside her pocket and drew her last three M&M's. She gave them to Frodo.  
  
Gandalf was leading the group inside the dark passages of Moria. From time to time he seemed to lose orientation, but he kept going. When he sat down for a rest, Claudia and Debora sat next to him, apart from the Fellowship.  
  
Claudia said," Gandalf, you know we know what is going to happen, right? can't we at least spare them some of the grief and pain of thinking you are dead?"  
  
Debora added." Not that we aren't worried about your holiday with the Balrog, but they are going to suffer, and you know it."  
  
Gandalf smiled at both sadly. "You are both kindhearted and brave. I do not regret having brought you here. But remember, you cannot change the events. It might be lethal to the course of the story."  
  
Debora wanted to argue, but Claudia put a hand on her arm as she reflected. "But you forget, dear Mithrandir, that we have already changed it by only being here. So what is your smart answer to that?"  
  
Gandalf suddenly got up, without answering them. "Hah!  
  
It's down this path," and headed to the leftmost path.  
  
Merry started to ask, "How do you..." but he was cut short by Debora, who said, "When in doubt, follow your nose, Merry. But I'm sure all hobbits already follow that rule, right? Especially when your stomach is concerned..."  
  
Claudia, sensing Debora's bitterness, got hold of her friend's arm and pulled her after Gandalf and the others.  
  
They continued to move deeper and deeper into Moria. A while after, they reached a enormous hall, where there were no walls in sight, and the pillars that hold the ceiling went as high as the eye could see.  
  
To their right, they saw a ray of sunlight. The Fellowship ran towards it, but Debora and Claudia remained behind. They knew what was expecting them on the other side of the door, so they were not sure that they wanted to cross it.  
  
Gimli's cries reached their ears before they finally entered the chamber.  
  
Debora approached the grave and touched the engravings on Balin's grave with her fingers. He had been the only dwarf who had befriended Bilbo during his adventures, and so, one of her favorite characters from The Hobbit. It was sad to actually see his grave, even though she already knew he had died.  
  
Gandalf started reading a very old book they had retrieved from one of the corpses.  
  
Debora was still thinking about Balin and Bilbo, though, and only snapped out of her reverie when she heard Gandalf saying, "They are coming."  
  
She shuddered. What was coming next was most definitely not going to be pretty. For the first time since arriving at Middle-Earth, she felt like homesickness.  
  
"I wish I was back home," she muttered, only loud enough for Gandalf to hear.  
  
He laughed curtly and said, "And what makes you think you two are ever going back?"  
  
Debora jerked her head up, catching a strange light in Gandalf's eyes.  
  
Before either of them could say anything, though, the inevitable came.  
  
Pippin dropped the skeleton in armor into the hole next to him.  
  
Soon, drums followed the noise. 


	5. Nuts in Middle Earth - Chapter 5

Disclaimer: LOTR was created by JRR Tolkien, and all the characters and names you recognize belong to him. Debora and Claudia are just two internet girls having some fun with their favorite characters. Not copyright infringement was intended. This was made just for fun. And yes, we ARE nuts, so don't bother emailing us just to tell us that. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! :)  
  
A/N: Can we ask something of you? If you are reading this fic, could you PLEASE review it? Either you like this or not. We don't mind constructive criticism, we actually like it. What really annoy us is the lack of reviews. It makes us wonder if we should keep posting this or not, because if no one is reading this, what's the use of posting more?

Sorry for the rant.

Debora (Brazilian Nut) and Claudia (ElfNut)

____________________  
  
Nuts in Middle Earth  
  
Chapter 5  
____________________

As the loud thumping of the drums grew louder and louder, the Fellowship also heard the sound of hundreds of feet and the clashing of metal coming closer to the tomb. Frodo drew Sting out of it's scabbard, the blade was shining brightly blue. "Orcs" he said as he stood together with Sam, Merry and Pippin, all with drawn swords.

Meanwhile, Gimli stood on the grave and Legolas and Aragorn collected some of the weapons left on the floor. 

Boromir got to the open door, to see the enemy approaching .... as he peered out of the door, an arrow flew close to his handsome face and was stuck in the wood. He hurried to close the door. 

He had a resigned and incredulous look as he acidly commented "And they have a cave troll!!!"

Boromir and Aragorn reinforced the wooden door with long axes and then positioned themselves, ready to battle, waiting for the orcs arrival.

Debora stood next to Claudia, both with their lightsabers lit and ready again to do what they could to survive the battle. Boromir looked to Debora and smiled at her, while Legolas also sent an encouraging look towards Claudia. 

Debora looked at Claudia, seeing her own fear mirrored in her friends' eyes. She was not sure she should tell her friend what she was about to tell, but she had to. She couldn't keep it a secret. Claudia would find out sooner or later.

Better sooner than later.

"Claudia, Gandalf just told me that we are not going back." Claudia's eyes rounded, and she opened her mouth slightly in shock. "You mean..."

"Yeah, we are trapped in Middle Earth. We are not going back home."

Before someone could say anything else, the orcs arrived.

As the thumping against the doors made the wooden planks start to tremble, all turned their attention towards the entrance. 

As the first crack of the door opened, Legolas began his merciless shooting of arrow after arrow, each shot answered by pain cries and grunts from the mass of orcs attacking the room. Aragorn joined him, and as the door broke to let the flow of hideous creatures in, all hell broke loose. 

The hobbits were huddled in an corner, trying to stay out of the reach of the orcs. Gandalf was fighting with his sword, the same as Boromir and Aragorn. Gimli was slashing with his axe through the storming orcs, with yells of vengeance for his lost cousin. 

Claudia and Debora stood each one to either side of the grave, not letting the orcs enter further into the tomb and come closer to the hobbits.

The blades of their lightsabers flashed as they cut through flesh, metal and leather. The smell of burnt flesh was making both sick. They were was fighting down the urge to throw up at the sight of the slashed orcs as their smell reached our nostrils.

"They never tell about the smell and the ghastly sights in the Star Wars-novels, Deb!!! This is gross!!" said Claudia. 

Debora said: "Well at least they say how to use this things, they don't have a handbook you know?" as she made a full circle slashing her way through the orcs.

Both felt pretty out of place but knew they could not afford the luxury of starting to think and become sensitive on the matter. It was to kill or be killed.

Strange growling noises were heard from outside the tomb, as a huge beast entered the room, taking half of the entrance's wall with him. This must be the cave troll. Both women stood speechless for a moment. It was in that exact moment that the troll hit with his huge maze the tomb where Gimli was standing, who barely could jump to the side. Debora and Claudia were thrown to either side of the room by the force of the blow and the pieces of stone that sprang from under the maze.

All took turns attacking the troll, who fended the Fellowship off as if they where flies.

Legolas was able to shoot a dozen of arrows into the monster, but to no avail. The troll followed Frodo, as if he knew the hobbit carried what Sauron wanted.

Debora and Claudia knew at once only they could do some real damage to the troll with their lightsabers. They turned towards the beast, as they heard Sams outcry. Frodo had been run through by the troll with a spear. 

Claudia ran to Frodo's side, slashing blindly at the orcs around her and trying to lure the troll away from the hobbits.

Debora, on the other side of the room, noticed the chain attached to the Troll's neck, and decided that pulling at it might be an effective way of attracting his attention towards her way.

Debora looked around for help. Boromir was just to left side of her, slashing some orcs like HE was the one fighting with a lightsaber and not an iron sword.

"Boromir! Can you give me a hand here?" Debora yelled, while cutting through the neck of one orc who had dared to approach her.

Boromir quickly and efficiently killed the last few orcs around him, and ran to Debora's side. "How?"

"Do you see this chain?" Debora pointed to the chain attached to the troll's neck, who was still dealing with Aragorn at the other side of the room, close to Frodo.

Boromir's eyes enlightened with understanding. He put his sharp sword into its sheath, and enclosing the chain with his hands, pulled at it.

The troll's head barely moved under Boromir's strengh. It would take an army to move such a monstrous beast. But the desired effect was attained. The troll turned towards Debora and Boromir

Debora turned her lightsaber, which had been momentarily turned off, on again. The blue blade attracted the beast attention, and it cornered her.

As the beast lowered his head at Debora, she let a small grin appear on her mouth. If the troll got near enough, she would be able to cut through his neck, just below the collar at the beast's neck to which the chain was attached.

Debora raised her lightsaber, and slashed it at the troll's neck.

But her lightsaber blade had barely connected with the collar when it flickered for a moment and turned off.

"Shit!" Debora yelled. "What a nice place to find cortosis ore!"

She thumbed her lightsaber on again, hoping to at least fend off the troll, but the beast was quicker than her.

He slammed a full fist on the right side of her head, making her fly towards the closest wall, where she collapsed and fell to the floor.

"DEBORA!" Boromir yelled.

Claudia turned around in time to see Debora thrown like a rag doll against the wall. Se felt her heart stand still and managed to scream. "DEB!!! Noooooo!!!"

Boromir's eyes turned to slits of anger. He slashed at the Troll's stomach with all his might. The troll stumbled for a moment, just long enough for Legolas to hit its head with a few more arrows. Boromir raised his sword once again, and cut through the beast's neck, towards its skull.

The troll lost his balance for the last time and fell to the floor. But even before it could reach the floor, Claudia and Boromir had reached Debora's limp form at the wall. All the other orcs had been defeated.

Claudia almost threw Boromir to the side when she reached her unconscious friend. But that didn't stop him from demanding an explanation.

"What happened? She was about to slash that beast when her sword vanished!"

Claudia had to strain her brain into thinking, but she managed to answer Boromir's question. "Our blades consists of a light beam running from a crystal, and the troll's collar was made of cortosis ore, which is a metal not very common, but that can cut the light beam of our swords."

Claudia was trying to remember all she had ever learnt about First Aid and accidents … yes, be careful with the neck and the head and … damn, Debora was the one supposed to know about this things, med-student and all. 

"Do not touch her Boromir, please. Let me do it!" she said softly to Boromir. But Boromir wasn't listening. The sight of Debora's limp body made him feel dead inside. He wanted to take her in his arms, that she might wake up, look into her beautiful brown eyes again and sink deep into the warm feeling she gave him whenever she was near. He knew now what he wanted: her. In his bed, in his life and in his mind, to keep all the insanity at bay. He hardly noticed as Claudia shoved him away, not letting him gather Debora in his arms. 

"Legolas, keep him away, I have to see to Debora." Said Claudia to the elf as she gently was trying to find out if Debora's neck or back were broken by the blow. 

Thank God they weren't. Her breathing was shallow but even. She would probably be very sore when she woke up, but somehow not even a finger was broken. "Lucky Nut" thought Claudia to herself "almost killed me with the scare."

Boromir was fighting against Legolas and Aragorn who held him away from the women on the floor. "By the gods, let me loose! I have to go to her , let me go, damn you!!"

Boromir finally was able to free himself from Legolas and Aragorn, who didn't try to hold him back again when they saw that Claudia was standing up.

She turned to Boromir, and said, "She has no broken bones or large bruises from what I could assess. She appears to be fine, except for the fact that she is unconscious." A shadow crossed Claudia's face as she remembered something. "But if she has an internal bleeding, we'll only know when it's too late."

Boromir kneeled besides Debora, and checked for her breathing, even though Claudia already had. When he leaned his head to press his right ear against her ribcage and check her heartbeat, he smelled her sweet scent and almost lost himself on it.

But now was not the time. They had to leave before other orcs arrived.

Taking Debora into his arms, Boromir moved to the Chamber's entrance and said, "Come on, we've got to get out of here."

They left the chamber in a run, before more orcs arrived. Claudia glanced at Debora's limp body being held tightly by Boromir's strong arms and felt the cold shiver of fear creeping up her spine.

Up until now, she had been thoroughly enjoying herself. True, she missed her family, but on the other hand, she was in Middle-Earth, being part of THE Fellowship of the Ring, slashing wolves and orcs, and helping Frodo to get the Ring to Mordor.

And she got to be near Legolas.

But now... first the news about not going back home, making her realize that she would have to spent the rest of her life at Middle Earth, not just some time, as one might do in a vacation. And then... Debora got hurt. 

She might not even make it alive. Claudia could feel despair and fear trying to engulf her. She glanced at Legolas, who was eyeing her worriedly.

He reached out to her hand and squeezed it. "Are you well?"

Claudia looked for a moment into Legolas' eyes, and gently squeezed his hand back, "No time for that now."

At that moment, Legolas heard the noise of hundreds of hurrying feet and growls around them. He looked, and what his ears had already registered, his eyes also did. Battle was pending upon them.

Legolas got his bow ready just as the Fellowship was being forced to slow down and finally stop. He kept close to Claudia, worried by her grim expression.

Claudia turned her lightsaber on, and reached inside her jacket to get Debora's lightsaber, which she had retrieved from the chamber's floor, and also turned it on. She knew that battling with both lightsabers increased the risk of getting her hand cut by mishandling of them, but she didn't care.

They were completely surrounded by the orcs now. The orcs were crawling from the ceiling, on the walls, coming out from everywhere. There was no escape.

The Fellowship's members turned their backs to one another and made a circle, with the hobbits and Boromir standing in the middle. Boromir was holding Debora's body, and wondering what to do. He couldn't fight, but his sword was sorely needed.

Claudia turned to him and smiled sadly. "Stay with her. And don't let them take her alive."

In a couple of seconds, as the orcs were ready to strike, a loud screech was heard from afar. Soon, steps that almost made the gigantic hall tremble followed, and it seemed as a huge fire was entering the halls.

The orcs fled. The Fellowship turned towards the monstrous steps and the fire-shadow appearing in the other end of the Halls.

Boromir was the first to speak. "What's this new devilry?" Gandalf 's face was ashen, and he seemed exhausted as he curtly said, "It's a Balrog."

Legolas was swallowing hard as he explained." A demon from the ancient times".

Gandalf shook his head and ordered,"Run, we can't stand here and wait for it, run!!!"

Boromir held Debora close to his heart and ran, followed by the hobbits, Gimli, Legolas, who was pulling Claudia's hand, Aragorn and Gandalf. 

Gandalf said, "Swords are no match for the Balrog. I will face him. Take them to Lothlorien, Aragorn." Aragorn tried to say something but he didn't as he saw the resigned look in his friend's eyes. He just squeezed the wizard's arm gently and left him, taking over the lead from the fellowship running towards the bridge of Khazad-Dhum.

They could already see the slim stone bridge, but they had to cross gigantic stairs, that were severed in the middle, and began to fall apart as the Balrog approached and the ground shook under his steps. 

Legolas was the first to reach the end of the stairs and turned to help Claudia, but she shook her head and signaled him to jump, "I will help the hobbits, Legs, go!!"

Legolas looked at her and she forced a smile. 'Don't let them know you have panic of heights; don't tell a word!' she told herself, as she held on to Merry and Pippin. The elf jumped and after him jumped Boromir, carrying Debora. Claudia tossed Merry towards Legolas, and then Pippin. 

She wanted to help Gimli, but the dwarf warned her off. "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" and jumped. He nearly fell of the edge of the stairs, but was held back by Legolas, who gripped his beard.

Claudia took Sam's hand, and was going to toss him, as Sam held to her arm and looked up to her, "I can't jump, I am afraid of heights!"

Claudia felt the stairs shaking under her feet so she rapidly lifted Sam off the ground and jumped, closing her eyes and praying that Legolas would catch them.

It felt like a whole lifetime, and she thought they were falling into the abyss, as strong hands held her arms and helped her steadying her feet, that had amazingly somehow reached the stairs where Boromir, Legolas, Pippin and Merry stood. The next to jump was Gandalf.

The last of the Fellowship standing on the other side were Frodo and Aragorn, and as Aragorn held the hobbit and prepared to jump, the column that supported the stairs they stood upon began swaying and breaking apart. 

Aragorn balanced his and Frodos weight so, that the stairs fell towards the other half of remaining stairs where the others stood. They jumped barely in time before the stone fell apart and the Balrog appeared.

They wanted to run but could not. They were hypnotized by the sight of the gigantic Demon. It was black, with a shape that resembled a dragon and seemed to be made out darkness and fire.

Gandalf had to scream again." Run for your lives, NOW!!!!!"

The hobbits jumped the stairs down towards the bridge. Boromir followed, holding his precious cargo close to him, not looking back, since arrows had started to rain on them, from orcs posted on the heights. Gimli ran after them and Legolas turned to look for Claudia as he saw her talking to Gandalf while running.

"You had no right to bring us on a one way ticket trip, wizard!" she said furious, but felt bad as she saw his kind and sad eyes. They both knew what was going to happen.

"Don't lose hope, my friend, you never know … and do not change the events!!!" Gandalf told her. 

She just said, "See you later, Mithrandir, if we make it!!!" 

Gandalf gave her a little smile, but Claudia didn't see it.

They had reached the bridge of Khazad-Dhum, and the Balrog was at their heels. "Over the bridge! Fly!"

As soon as the Fellowship had crossed the bridge, Gandalf turned around and stood to the demon.

Gandalf held his staff and faced the Balrog. "You cannot pass!"

The fellowship stopped and turned to the bridge, were Gandalf was menacing the fire-demon with his lit staff. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!"

The Balrog lashed out to Gandalf with his firewhip, but the wizard didn't take a single step back. "Go back to the shadow!!"

They could almost see him growing as her nailed his staff into the bridge screaming, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!"

The bridge broke in two, causing the Balrog to fall. Gandalf sighed, and turned around, but the whip of Balrog catch his ankle, and he was pulled down into the dark abyss. His staff broke when it collapsed against the bridge, and the upper part of it rolled towards Claudia and Aragorn standing at the end of the stone ledge. Claudia picked it up while running to help the wizard.

Aragorn grabbed Frodo, to stop him from running back to the bridge.

Gandalf grabbed onto the edge of the ledge, but he could not keep his   
grip. Frodo started kicking and fighting. "No! Gandalf!!!" 

The wizard looked at them for a last time before the weight of the   
demon dragged him into the darkness.

"Fly, you fools!" 


	6. Nuts in Middle Earth - Chapter 6

Disclaimer: LOTR was created by JRR Tolkien, and all the characters and names you recognize belong to him. Debora and Claudia are just two internet girls having some fun with their favorite characters. Not copyright infringement was intended. This was made just for fun. And yes, we ARE nuts, so don't bother emailing us just to tell us  
  
that. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! :)  
  
Thanks for everyone who has reviewed us so far, and don't worry about updates. If ff.net behaves itself, we'll post one chapter per weekend until the last one! :)  
  
____________________  
  
Nuts in Middle Earth  
  
Chapter 6  
  
____________________  
  
As the fellowship exited Moria, the sun bathing their bodies was in sharp contrast to their souls. They were grieving for Gandalf's death.  
  
The hobbits fell to their knees, crying. Sam was hugging Frodo, who was grieving the most.  
  
Gimli was fighting back the tears; it wouldn't be proper for a dwarf to cry.  
  
Aragorn looked at his friends around him. He wanted to cry just as much as the hobbits, but they had to leave, or...  
  
"Legolas, get the hobbits to their feet. We need to leave, now."  
  
"But Aragorn," Legolas began, but was cut short by Claudia, who placed her arm on his. "He is right. If we don't leave now, we'll be doomed. By night, this mountain will be swept by orcs."  
  
Unaware of Aragorn's orders, Boromir fell to his knees for a moment, hoping that the fresh air outside Moria would help waking up Debora.  
  
He placed Debora cautiously on the snow, making sure that the cloak he had wrapped around her body would prevent the cold from reaching her.  
  
Debora appeared to stir for a second, but her eyes remained closed.  
  
Boromir brushed a few strands of her away from her face, and his hand brushed against her lips.  
  
She sighed.  
  
Boromir couldn't help but feel drawn to her, or rather, pushed towards her.  
  
He leaned down to capture her lips with his.  
  
Aragorn, who had left the job of putting the hobbits back on their feet to Legolas and Claudia, approached the crouching Boromir. He couldn't help but frown with sadness when he noticed the bittersweet kiss Boromir was giving Debora's inanimate form. Aragorn was actually glad for a split second that he would never lose Arwen to death.  
  
He hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should intrude or not. But the glimpse of a motion made him stop.  
  
Boromir could feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes when Debora's lips didn't respond to his. But he was a warrior; he couldn't allow himself to cry.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a small hand tentatively caressing his hair, just as he felt Debora's lips lightly moving under his.  
  
He opened his eyes in utter disbelief, and broke their kiss for a moment to mutter a gasp of surprise as he saw Debora's slightly open eyes looking into his.  
  
"You are alive!" He yelled and crushed her in a bear hug.  
  
Debora felt like she had been pulled from deep darkness into joyful and blissful light.  
  
After a while, Aragorn approached them, and placed his hand on Boromir's shoulder.  
  
"Boromir, we've got to get going before more orcs arrive looking for us."  
  
Boromir looked up into Aragorn's face, for a moment forgetting what had happened. Soon, though, he remembered that Gandalf was no longer with them. He looked back to Debora, wondering how to break the news to her. She only smiled sadly and placed her hand on his face. "Don't worry. I know Gandalf has fallen into darkness."  
  
Boromir frowned in confusion. How did she...  
  
But Debora was trying to get on her feet, and he quickly brushed his thoughts aside. He quickly got up and took her in his arms again. Debora opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her with a soft kiss.  
  
"You can't walk quick enough for us to get somewhere safe before night falls."  
  
Aragorn walked quickly past them and took the lead of the group.  
  
Pippin broke the heavy silence that surrounded the hobbits -"Where are we going now, Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn turned to the little hobbit; "We have to reach Lothlorien before darkness, Pippin. It is our only chance to escape the orcs."  
  
Gimli's head came up sharply "The Golden Woods? You cannot possibly lead us to the Golden Woods, Aragorn!!! A witch, an elf witch, of terrible power, rules them. All who look upon her fall under her spell. And are never seen again."  
  
As Aragorn took the lead of the group, Legolas fell back to walk besides Claudia. He didn't say anything at first, but he missed her easy smile.  
  
"What troubles you, my dear friend? You have been sad since before Mithrandir was lost to us ... and now Debora seems to be well. What sorrow is hurting your heart?"  
  
Claudia didn't feel like talking, but Legolas could always touch her heart. "Legolas, Debora and I are not ever going back to our home. We are staying in Middle Earth for good."  
  
Legolas didn't know if he should let her know about the joy and secret hope he felt as she said that. He was dreading the moment the women would part from them. He felt a deep bond to Claudia.  
  
The elf wanted her to feel better. "Maybe the Lady of the Woods can ease your sorrow, amaelamin. I miss your smile."  
  
That was enough to make her smile at him, as she blushed furiously, again. She thought, 'this elf is going to kill me. So just don't worry about going home, I am not going to make it through this story anyway.'  
  
Boromir was walking a couple of steps behind Legolas and Claudia and had heard their conversation. He felt his heart grow warm by the thought of keeping Debora by his side for good. "Would you mind to stay with me, Debora?" he asked the young woman he held in his arms.  
  
Debora looked up into those beautiful blue eyes, so full of worry and something deeper and more solemn that she didn't dare name yet.  
  
She knew, deep in her heart, that she wouldn't mind staying with Boromir in Middle Earth, but the events awaiting them at Amon Hen troubled her heart. If only...  
  
The sadness that could be seen in her eyes was misinterpreted by Boromir. "I see. I'm sure you have...someone...waiting for you...," he was quickly interrupted by Debora, who held his head with both hands.  
  
"No, that's not it. I... I'd love staying here with you," she said, blushing furiously.  
  
Boromir grinned widely. He looked like a young boy who had just been given the greatest birthday present. Ever.  
  
Boromir kissed Debora passionately for a minute, and added in a husky voice, "I will never let anyone or anything hurt you again. You'll never have to fight again, and you'll stay at home waiting for me while taking care of our children when I go to war."  
  
Debora frowned. "At home?"  
  
It was Boromir's turn to frown. "Yeah, like all women do in Gondor. Wait at home for your husband doing your wife duties."  
  
Debora definitely didn't like the sound of that. "And what makes you think that I won't be willing to go to war with you?"  
  
Boromir laughed good-naturedly. "Women are not made to fight. You are the weaker sex. That's why you got hurt when you faced the troll back in Moria."  
  
Debora was pissed off by now. "Boromir, let me down."  
  
Boromir was dumbfounded. What had happened with the flustered and weak- looking girl in his arms?  
  
Debora managed to pry herself out of Boromir's arms, not letting him see how much pain she had to endure to keep herself standing.  
  
Boromir still looked dumbfounded at the now fiery-looking redhead in front of him, who eyed him defiantly for a second and said, "I don't need anyone to take care of me. I can manage on my own."  
  
Debora turned around and went after Claudia, crushing angrily the leaves beneath her feet, a million bells ringing in her head, and a deep ache in her heart. She was sure she was letting steam out of her ears.  
  
Legolas heard Debora's unsteady steps before Claudia noticed her friend approaching. When he looked at her, he noticed by the pale look on her face that she was about to faint, so the elf swept her in his arms, and carried her.  
  
After leaving Debora with Legolas, Claudia waited until Boromir had caught up with her and walked for a while in silence. She knew he would be the first to speak.  
  
"I offered her to marry me, to be the mother of my children, to spend our lives together . doesn't she feel the same I do?" asked Boromir softly.  
  
Claudia sighed. "Boromir dear, the women in our world are very different from the women here. I am sure you didn't consider that."  
  
"What do you mean different? You don't want any children or a husband or a home," asked Boromir confused.  
  
"Of course we do. In fact, I have all that back there. But we also are true companions to our men, and we work and fight and live and struggle every day side by side with our life-mates. We don't stay home unless we want to, and our men also take care of our children and help in the house. For us, sharing our life is a matter of love and commitment to another. We share all of it."  
  
Claudia looked into Boromir's face and saw that he still didn't get the idea. "Think about it, Gondor Boy. Specially if you want to try your luck again with Deb."  
  
As she walked away, she wished B. were as half as smart as she thought he was. Claudia really thought it might work out and if somebody could get Boromir's mind off The Ring and change the events, it was Debora. They just didn't have much time left.  
  
The sun was reaching the horizon as they entered the woods of Lothlorien.  
  
Aragorn stepped lighter, as if he felt they were reaching a haven after the terrible events in Moria.  
  
The hobbits were in awe of the gigantic trees, and Gimli was very uneasy, looking to all sides. Boromir was still immersed in his own thoughts.  
  
Claudia approached Debora and Legolas again. Both friends hadn't had much time to talk since they arrived at Middle Earth, and hadn't talked at all since Debora had been hurt.  
  
"How are you feeling now, Deb?" asked Claudia.  
  
Debora, who looked a bit nauseated (because of her head or because of what Boromir had said, Claudia didn't know), answered. "Yeah, I think I'm alright now. My head has stopped spinning, but the throbbing pain at the side of it still persists."  
  
Legolas replied, "Once we get to Lorien, the Lady of the Woods will tend to you and your injuries, my friend. Now, you should rest."  
  
Debora seemed about to argue for a moment, but Claudia's soothing words inside her head prevented her. 'He is right. You should rest now.' So, she just glanced at her friend, gave her a small smile, and settled her head on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
After a few minutes, Debora had fallen into sleep.  
  
Claudia, who had been observing the woods around them, fascinated by their unique color, muttered. "I never really thought Lorien could be THAT beautiful. I mean, I always expected it to be beautiful, but not as much as it actually is."  
  
Legolas had to smile at Claudia's words. "Lorien is indeed one of the most beautiful places the elves have chosen as our home. Its beauty is actually cherished in songs and ballads about it."  
  
Claudia inhaled the sweet air around her. She loved the forest. Any forest, no matter when or where. And she loved Lord of the Rings and elves, but particularly, she realized she loved the elf walking by her side. And she wouldn't spend any more time grieving for all that was lost, even if it broke her heart. She would live the moment, and never look back.  
  
Legolas was sure they were being watched. He felt it. So he wasn't really surprised as they were instantly surrounded by elves pointing strung bows at them.  
  
One unarmed elf stepped forward and said: "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."  
  
Aragorn raised his empty hand in greeting. "Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection."  
  
Gimli was close to panic, "Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back!"  
  
Haldir laughed softly, "You have entered the Realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come, she is waiting."  
  
  
  
********************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	7. Nuts in Middle Earth - Chapter 7

Disclaimer: LOTR was created by JRR Tolkien, and all the characters and names you recognize belong to him. Debora and Claudia are just two internet girls having some fun with their favorite characters. Not copyright infringement was intended. This was made just for fun. And yes, we ARE nuts, so don't bother emailing us just to tell us that. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! :)  
  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed this fic so far! It means a lot to us, especially since we are feedback junkies! ;)  
  
Debora (GondorGirl) and Claudia (ElfNut)  
  
PS: I know I said we'd post one chapter per weekend, but Claudia thought we should post another one today. :) - Debora  
  
____________________  
  
Nuts in Middle Earth  
  
Chapter 7  
  
____________________  
  
When Debora awakened, she found herself surrounded by light. They had arrived at the heart of Lorien's Forest, the Lady of the Woods' realm.  
  
Soon, though, all the clarity and beauty that surrounded the Fellowship was obscured by the presence of Lady of the Woods herself.  
  
Galadriel had come to welcome her visitors  
  
"Ten are here, yet only nine were set out from Rivendell, two more joined at Caradhras, and Gandalf is not among you. Tell me, where is him, for I much desire to speak with him." Celeborn spoke, with a deep voice.  
  
Galadriel looked at Aragorn, and seeing the sorrow in his eyes, she knew. "He has fallen into shadow."  
  
She seemed to be taken aback for a moment, but then the Lady of the Woods focused her eyes on Debora's, who was watching everything in awe from her position on Legolas' arms.  
  
"I know all of you are tired of your quest, and your hearts are in sore need of soothing after Moria, but there are easier and more urgent hurts to heal now. Legolas, if you would be so helpful as to bring Debora into this side-chamber," and here Galadriel opened her arms and indicated a chamber to the side of her that no one would have noticed had she not indicated it, "and then come back here and wait with the others until I come back? I need to say a few words to you before you can rest." And with that, she quickly swept all the Fellowship members before leaving into the next chamber, followed closely by Legolas.  
  
They entered the chamber and Legolas carefully deposited Debora on a hand- made blanket on the floor, and left.  
  
Once they were alone, Debora pulled herself up on her elbows, and said, "Lady Galadriel, how do you know my name?" Galadriel's face wore a small, mysterious smile, "You are not the only one who knows more about universes outside your own, Debora." With that, Galadriel kneeled besides Debora. "Now, let me see this awful bruise at the side of your face."  
  
Galadriel touched lightly the bruise on Debora's face, which was swollen and a little bit purple-ish. Debora winced.  
  
"That's just superficial. And we can take care of that rather quickly." Galadriel eyed Debora one more time, and as before, Debora had the feeling that all her mind and soul were exposed to the Elf. "There are deeper and stronger marks on you, though. You will not finish this adventure unscathed."  
  
Before Debora could reply, Galadriel commanded, "Lie down now, this will only take a few minutes, and then you can go back to your friends."  
  
Debora obeyed, and Galadriel spread her hands, open, a few inches above Debora's head, and started whispering a few elfish words. Debora started wondering about the similarities between the elfish rituals and Force rituals she had read about, but soon she fell again in a light slumber.  
  
After a few minutes, just as she was beginning to fall into a dreamless sleep, Debora was awakened by the Lady of the Woods. "Come now. We must join your friends once more before you can finally get some much deserved rest."  
  
Debora wondered for a moment if she had really seen a hint of amusement and something that she could only describe as discredit in Galadriel's eyes.  
  
Boromir had been quite thoughtful since Claudia had spoken to him, and only when he had been brought before the Lady of the Woods he had snapped out of it.  
  
Now, they were waiting for her to come back from the side chamber where she had secluded herself with Debora, before being dismissed from her presence.  
  
When Galadriel was followed out of the chamber by a much healthier-looking Debora, Boromir's eyes sparkled in delight for a second before he remembered what had transpired between them.  
  
Debora left the chamber and looked around at her friends, looking for a spot among them to listen to what the Lady of the Woods had to tell them.  
  
She cringed when she found out that the only empty place for her was between Boromir and Claudia. She didn't feel like discussing Gondor and Earth costumes and their differences right now, and she still felt hurt about what Boromir had told her earlier. Debora knew she didn't have the right to feel that way, it wasn't his fault, but it still saddened her.  
  
She walked towards Boromir, who looked about to reach out for her, but didn't do it as she turned around to face Galadriel.  
  
Galadriel's crystal voice echoed once again around the Fellowship. "I know all of you are quite tired, especially after the ordeal you experienced at Moria, and as such I will not keep you from your much needed rest. I have asked for preparations regarding your stay here..." But Galadriel's spoken words where lost to Boromir's ears as he heard her voice inside his head.  
  
'Son of Gondor, I know the One Ring has spoken to you, even though not by words. You shouldn't fall into this trap, for it would be fatal to you and your beloved people. The easiest looking path is not always the best one towards victory.'  
  
Boromir felt ashamed by Galadriel's words when he thought about what ideas had awakened in his mind when he had seen the One Ring back at Rivendell. He felt compelled to move his eyes away from her gaze.  
  
Boromir glanced at Debora quickly before looking back at Galadriel, a renewed strength in his eyes. He heard Galadriel's words in his mind one last time.  
  
'However, your mind, and I daresay your heart, were rescued from the darkness.' And with that Galadriel glanced at the other members of the Fellowship.  
  
She was talking pleasantries to her guests, while, one by one, they heard her words in their heads, giving each and everyone of them a unique message, only for them to hear and to understand.  
  
When she turned to Debora, the words were soft and loving. "Your soul has placed all hope on someone else's destiny. Don't give in to despair, young one, for your heart can still win over fate."  
  
When she stood in front of Claudia, she smiled. "Others depend upon your strength of heart. Do not look for shadows in the distance, but enjoy the sunlight in your hands. Do not fret about done or undone, but find a new way to walk upon the old path."  
  
When Galadriel had finished talking to all of the Fellowship, an awkward silence fell upon them, for the companions were reflecting on the messages given by the Lady of Lorien.  
  
Lorien' elves guided the Fellowship to their quarters, beautiful chambers built in the trunk of the gigantic trees, at different heights above the ground.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir shared a chamber, as did Frodo and Sam, Merry and Pippin, Debora and Claudia. Since the elves of the wood where still wary of the dwarf, Legolas voluntarily shared a chamber with Gimli.  
  
As Debora and Claudia were lead to their chamber, Claudia was still worried about Debora being still weak from her ordeal. "Hey Deb, hun, you ok? Don't you want to lay down a bit?"  
  
Debora touched her forehead and winced. She was feeling much better since Galadriel used her magic, but the side of her face that had been hurt was still a little bit sore.  
  
"Yeah, I think I will lay down and try to get some sleep. I know I've spent most of today's time passed out, but I didn't really get some rest."  
  
Debora was about to lay down in one of the blankets that had been placed for her and Claudia, when they heard someone coughing from outside their chamber, as if asking for permission to enter.  
  
Claudia glanced to Debora, who was kneeled next to her blanket and nodded back to her friend as a sign of acquiescence.  
  
Claudia cleared her throat and said to the person standing outside, "Come in, but be quick. We were about to sleep."  
  
The curtains covering the entrance to the chamber parted to reveal Boromir.  
  
"Can I talk to Debora for a moment?" he glanced at Debora, who had turned her back to him the moment he entered, "Please?"  
  
Claudia looked to her friend, who appeared to be deeply engrossed in rearranging and smoothing her blankets, even though there was no need for that.  
  
Claudia tried to reach her friend through the Force, but Debora was keeping her thoughts and feelings deep within a barrier.  
  
After a few minutes in silence, she muttered, "Claudia, could you give us some privacy? Please?"  
  
Claudia didn't waste one minute in getting up and leaving.  
  
Boromir approached Debora. He extended his left hand to her shoulder, but she unexpectedly got up and turned around, causing him to retreat.  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
Boromir was at a loss for a moment. He never thought women could be so complicated. At one moment, Debora had walked away from him furious after he had proposed to her. Later, she had given him support when no one but her had realized that his resolve had been tested under Galadriel's scrutinizing.  
  
He wondered about what to say next, and finally muttered, looking at his feet. "I just wanted to say thank you," his gaze lifted up to Debora's eyes. "For everything. For understanding me when no one else did, and for giving me strength when I needed it."  
  
Debora's gaze fell upon him, like she was waiting for something else to be said.  
  
"And also, I want to ask you something. Why did you ran from me when I asked you to marry me?"  
  
Debora gasped. "You never asked such thing!"  
  
Boromir couldn't help but let a hollow laugh escape from his lips, "Yeah, I did. I asked you to be the mother of my children!"  
  
"And your maid as well." Debora bit out sarcastically. "You see, from where I come from, women and men share their duties at home. Both can provide food, and both are responsible for taking care of the children. The woman is no longer subdued to the man; we can make our own choices, and in a married couple, both men and women have the power to make decisions. If a woman in my world wanted to go into battle, she would be allowed to. She wouldn't have to spend her whole life confined inside her house."  
  
Boromir looked a little bit confused, maybe not as confused as he had when Claudia first had talked to him about the differences between their cultures, but confused nevertheless. So, he tried to use the only argument he could think of, the only argument that always won in a fight.  
  
He kissed Debora.  
  
For a moment, Debora considered pushing him away from her, but in one second all her anger against Boromir had drained, and she gave in to the feelings he was awakening in her. She encircled her arms around his neck, pushing herself up on her toes and crushing his face down against hers.  
  
Debora completely forgot about going back home, about the sexist society of Middle Earth, and about Amon Hen.  
  
At that moment, there was just she and Boromir, and they were all she cared about.  
  
And there was no Gandalf around this time.  
  
***  
  
Claudia sat at the edge of the platform in front of the chamber, swinging her legs in the air. Her eyes were closed and she was humming a Bryan Adams song softly, while she perceived through her still weak force-link with Debora that she was indeed distracted and Claudia wouldn't be required in the chamber for a while yet.  
  
She was still wearing her leather pants and a soft cotton shirt, but she had already taken her jacket and boots off, as well as her belt with the lightsaber.  
  
She broke her contact to Debora, to avoid intruding into the "distraction" and began softly singing, " . have you ever really loved a woman ..", while gazing up into the high branches of the trees around her. It was peaceful and beautiful.  
  
The only thing missing at the moment was a nice hot bath and somebody rubbing her tense shoulders and neck. "So much for paradise in Middle Earth, no hot water around!" she thought and chuckled, before continuing the song ".. you have to breath her and really taste her, till you can feel her in your blood .".  
  
She never felt the elf sitting behind her and jumped up when she felt his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Excuse me Claudia for having startled you. I just thought you looked like you could need some help with your tense muscles. If you do not want me to help, just say so" said Legolas.  
  
Claudia thought 'keep this going, Elf-boy, and I might get into some other business where I definitely could use your help!!!', but then she said, "I am very thankful, Legolas, I really tend to get tense shoulders after a stressy day."  
  
And she tried to relax, while she enjoyed his nimble fingers easing the strain away.  
  
He was silent for a moment and asked, "You are very distressed about not going home, my friend. I know it is not the same, but we might help you to find a way to enjoy life here."  
  
Claudia felt so good, she didn't dare to break the moment and say something. She didn't want to think, make decisions and ponder about her life. Not yet.  
  
She just sighed and started singing softly again, ". and give her wings when she wants to fly ."  
  
Legolas took the hint and didn't speak again. When he felt she was almost falling asleep under his hands, he stopped. She stretched like a cat and sighed.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas. You have the most marvelous hands .." And she giggled remembering the hands and pointy ears fetish her friends kept telling her she had.  
  
Legolas didn't stand up, but just kept looking at her. She was very appealing to him, certainly not a beauty like Arwen or other elven maiden he knew. But then, she wasn't an elf. And he didn't want her to an elf. Elves were ethereal and gracious, but this woman was like rain and sunshine, and he felt life pulsating through her like lightning .. Maybe it was this "force" she was supposed to master.  
  
He felt the sorrow within her, and a strange loneliness that tore at his heart. He wanted her to be smiling, he wanted her to make him feel alive, he wanted her to share the beauties of Middle Earth and not give in to the grief of being away from home forever.  
  
And then, he wanted her. And he felt that she wanted him too.  
  
Claudia didn't want to break the moment. She felt his eyes on her. And she was melting inside. But she gathered her courage. "Maybe you might help me to find another chamber or a blanket for tonight?"  
  
Legolas raised a dark brow "Is there any problem with your chamber, Claudia"  
  
She smiled mischievously as she thought 'Okay, how do I put this: Debora and Boromir and getting finally acquainted with each other in the biblical sense? Making up for lost time since our arrival? Having a wild night for two? Nope, no can do that to a sensitive elf-boy'  
  
"Let's say that Debora has company tonight and I should find myself another sleeping facility." Yep, it sounded right, not elegant, but right.  
  
Legolas got exactly the idea, being over 3000 years old and all.  
  
"I can't offer you my chamber, since Master Gimli is there and already asleep, but I can offer you warmth, a peaceful site and .. My company, if you wish ."  
  
'OH MY GOD', thought Claudia, 'this is not happening to me, right?' She was freaking scared to think about what she thought he was proposing . or wasn't he? "Legolas, hmmmm .. Errr. well, I appreciate your help and I really could use a place to sleep tonight."  
  
He stood up and held his hand out to her, smiling. She took his hand and he pulled her to his chest, while he grabbed a vine from the trunk of the tree and swung both done to the ground of the forest.  
  
The elf led her away from the trees where chambers were built, until they reached a secluded grove. In the middle of it, he stopped and turned towards Claudia. Before she could say a word, he pulled her to him again and gently, very gently, kissed her, while holding her head with one hand and caressing her arm with the other. He gave her the chance to stop or walk away. She didn't.  
  
Claudia couldn't stop shivering. It felt like a dream. And she wished it would never end.  
  
***  
  
As the sun shone through the curtains at the Chamber's entrance, Debora's eyes flickered open to find herself sleeping with her head resting upon a gently rising and failing chest.  
  
She blushed as the events from the previous night replayed in her brain, quite vividly, and then chastised herself from doing so. She shouldn't feel ashamed of what she had done. It had been just an expression of her feelings for Boromir, as well as an expression of his own feelings.  
  
She lifted her head to place her chin on his chest, only to find a pair of blue eyes gazing at her.  
  
"Hi," she said, just as she felt her cheeks getting hot because of her blushing yet again.  
  
Boromir reached out to her head and gently pulled her to him, planting a swift kiss firmly on her lips, and then entrapping her lower lip with his lips and suckling at it for a brief second before releasing her mouth and whispering, "You have no idea how good it feels to awake again with a woman in my arms after so many unpleasant weeks spent in the company of men."  
  
Debora had to giggle at that, remembering what some people would think of such statement back home. "I should take that as an offense, but it makes me SO glad to know that you don't enjoy the company of men that I won't."  
  
It was her turn to reach up to his lips and kiss Boromir swiftly. After a while, Boromir gently caressed her cheek, and parted their lips.  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "Not trying to but a damper to this, but I think I own you an explanation." Boromir sighed deeply. "About you not going to war with me."  
  
Debora opened her mouth to say something, but he placed a finger on her lips and continued, "I admit part of it was because I was expecting you to act like all Gondor women do, which I will try to no longer assume, but part was because I don't want to se you hurt again. I felt helpless when the troll hit you, and I don't want to feel that way again." He gave her a lopsided grin. "Besides, what good it would do to my army if their general dropped their command and forgot his duties because of a woman? They would be left at our enemy's mercy, which is none, and they would lose all their respect for me."  
  
It was Debora's turn to caress his cheek. She was startled and even a bit scared by the strength and truth of Boromir's feelings for her; especially giving how little time they knew each other. And at that exact moment, she realized fully and for the first time her feelings for him. She neared her lips to his and breathed quietly but passionately into his mouth, "I love you."  
  
He crushed his lips into hers, and almost suffocated her with his demanding tongue sneaking deeply into her throat. He raised her head a few inches above his with both hands and, looking deeply into her eyes, Boromir said, "I love you too. Would you give me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
Debora's eyes filled with tears of joy, and because her voice failed her, she only nodded.  
  
Boromir's face almost split with the most dazzling smile he had given her yet, and they kissed again. Boromir's hands soon started roaming lower in her body, and Debora shuddered in anticipation. She turned her head sideways to grant Boromir's probing mouth free access to her neck, and her eyes momentarily flickered to the pallet and blankets on the other side of the Chamber.  
  
Debora's eyes widened, and she froze. "B, we forgot about Claudia!" 


	8. Nuts in Middle Earth - Chapter 8

Disclaimer: LOTR was created by JRR Tolkien, and all the characters and names you recognize belong to him. Debora and Claudia are just two internet girls having some fun with their favorite characters. Not copyright infringement was intended. This was made just for fun.  
  
And yes, we ARE nuts, so don't bother emailing us just to tell us that. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! :)  
  
Once again, thanks to all of you who took the time to review our ramblings. The more you review, the more we want to update this! And more inspired to write! :)  
  
____________________  
  
Nuts in Middle Earth  
  
Chapter 8  
  
____________________  
  
As Claudia woke up, the first thing she thought about was that she was still dreaming. She heard birds chirping and the smell of the forest at dawn was the most head-filling experience she could remember of... Well, that and the amazing dream she had about her and Legolas and.  
  
When she noticed she was actually naked under a blanket, lying on the ground of the forest, she started. And then she felt his body spooning hers, gathering her back into his arms.  
  
Claudia tried to relax and calm down, trying to sort out the experience she obviously had shared with Legolas the night before and the feeling of panic growing in her stomach.  
  
Legolas felt her tense in his arms, and knew exactly what the woman was thinking of.  
  
He eased her hair, and whispered softly in her ear. "Good morning to you, amaelamin. Ease your thoughts until breakfast, do not taint this glorious moment with worries."  
  
Claudia wished she could just lean back into his chest and forget and enjoy. She just could not. She did not feel regret, for the reality from their lovemaking the night before had even surpassed her wildest dreams and fantasies. No, no regrets. But guilt had already taken over her heart and soul.  
  
She tried to think about what she was going to say.  
  
"Legolas, you have been the man in my dreams for a long time. The last days here in Middle Earth and last night were something I could have never ever dreamt of. But back there were I come from . "  
  
The elf smiled sadly and turned her over to face him. "Claudia, I know you left your family there. You have a life-mate, right? And how many children?"  
  
She felt tears gathering in her eyes. She thought of her family and the feeling of guilt grew in her.  
  
"I have a husband and two little daughters, Legolas."  
  
The elf almost couldn't bear the hurt in her voice and in her eyes. Luckily living for 3000 years does make you wiser.  
  
"Claudia, listen to me. You may not ever return home. You might also find a way to go back. But you should not burden your heart with guilt and live in grief for the rest of your life . We both wanted to share this night, and I hope we share many more, because your soul is mirrored in mine. We don't have to wait for a next life. Just live the moment. But if you wish that we deny our feelings and that from today on we should take different paths, I will understand. I just cannot stand your sorrow."  
  
She let the tears run down her cheeks. Her heart, her soul and her mind were in a ragging battle.  
  
And her heart won, because her heart had always led her choices in life. She burrowed closer to his chest and whispered, "Love me Legolas, for I want to treasure every minute we share in this life . While waiting for the next life when we will be together for good."  
  
***  
  
When Debora and Boromir had finally managed to get themselves dressed and out of the Chamber they had shared, they could already hear sounds of people chattering on the clearing beneath the tree they were in.  
  
They descended it, and found Aragorn, Gimli and the hobbits already having breakfast, which was being served by some young elves from Lorien.  
  
"Have you seen Claudia?" Debora asked, quite frantic.  
  
Aragorn looked up at her, after having thanked the elf that had just filled his cup with fresh water, and said, quirking one of his eyebrows up, "I thought you and her had shared the same chamber to sleep last night."  
  
Debora could detect the hint of a smile on Aragorn's face, and she felt her cheeks blush in embarrassment.  
  
"But Claudia didn't sleep with her last night; I did. Do you have a problem with that?" Boromir asked, eyeing Aragorn as if daring him to say something else.  
  
Debora didn't know if she should feel proud with the fact that Boromir was standing up for her, or if she should run and hide in shame because he had just made what was their personal business public knowledge.  
  
Gimli added, "Well, Legolas didn't sleep in our chamber last night either."  
  
Debora and Boromir exchanged a look. Could it be...?  
  
At that exact moment, Claudia and Legolas appeared. "Good morning everyone," said a very happy-looking Claudia, even though Debora could detect a hint of dark hues on the skin beneath her eyes.  
  
She couldn't help but cross her arms across her chest, quirk an eyebrow up and ask, with amusement in her voice, "How was your night, Claudia? Did you get enough sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, but certainly not thanks to you." Claudia answered.  
  
Debora felt a pang of guilt in her heart. "I'm so sorry Claudia! I didn't mean to..."  
  
Claudia waved Debora's apologies aside. "No problem, nut. As long as you enjoyed your night..." she added, a smile on her lips.  
  
Debora had to smile at that. "Well, I guess you could say that."  
  
Boromir, who had been watching the women exchange in amusement, was outraged by that last comment. "You COULD say that?"  
  
Debora turned to Boromir and approached him with languid steps and just the right amount of swing to her hips to attract his attention but not everyone else's. "SHE can say that," Debora encircled Boromir's arms with her own, "I don't even dare trying to put into words what I felt last night."  
  
Boromir gave her a husky smile, and lowered his head towards hers. But before they could kiss, Claudia cleared her throat loudly. "Gondor girl, I don't know if you noticed, but you are not alone."  
  
Boromir eyed Claudia over Debora's head, who was glaring at Claudia. "Why do you keep calling her 'Gondor Girl'?"  
  
"For the same reason I call her Elf Nut." Debora answered, and Claudia answered her through the Force. 'Touché.'  
  
Aragorn decided this was the right moment to intrude. "Okay, girls, Legolas, and Gondor Boy," he added while looking pointedly at Boromir with just a hint of amusement in his voice, "would you care to join us for breakfast before the time for lunch arrives? I'm sure you all must be very hungry after all the energy you spent yesterday," Aragorn finished, openly smiling now.  
  
Gimli and the hobbits were no longer trying to hide their laughs when Aragorn sat to resume his breakfast.  
  
Both couples joined their friends at the improvised (at least to Debora and Claudia) table. Debora sat between Boromir and Frodo, who glanced worriedly to Boromir before smiling timidly at her.  
  
Debora smiled warmly at the hobbit, and for a moment remembered that Frodo had never really liked Boromir, always fearing him after the Council of Elrond and his ideas to use the One Ring against Mordor. She wondered for a brief second if that fear came from the fact that Frodo knew that the One Ring needed to be destroyed, or because Frodo didn't want to part from the One Ring.  
  
She didn't realize she was frowning until Boromir touched her knee. "Are you alright? You seem worried about something."  
  
"I'm fine," Debora answered automatically. She had just remembered what Fate had in store for them. "Don't worry about me." And with that, she started munching on one of the Lembas the elves had made for them.  
  
Debora had had her mind so filled with other things since Moria, apart from the previous night when her focus had been on something else and her mind completely empty, that she had all but completely forgotten what was supposed to happen at Amon Hen.  
  
She gulped the bit of food down her throat, not even registering its taste. Gandalf had warned her not to try anything, but she had to. She couldn't let Boromir die. If she only had the power to change the future...  
  
Suddenly, she heard a whisper inside her head. 'But you can have this power...'  
  
Claudia felt something wrong in the Force-presence of Debora, to which she had gotten used the few past days. There was something very strange, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She leaned over to her friend, "Hey lovey, you okay?"  
  
Debora shook her head, as if to throw the mysterious voice that had invaded her head away. She smiled to Claudia, "Sure, nut, everything is fine; I am just tired, I guess."  
  
Claudia wasn't really satisfied by the answer, but this was neither the time nor the place to dig further into the subject. Especially when she felt Legolas' hand on her knee, gently caressing her leg under the table while he talked to Aragorn, who was sitting by his side.  
  
'Deb, we must talk,' she said to Debora through the Force.  
  
Debora looked at her and nodded. But she wasn't so sure she wanted to talk to anybody about her worries and doubts, even if it was Claudia. Debora felt an icy hand gripping her heart and mind. She had to save Boromir, no matter what or at what cost. She just had to save him or die trying.  
  
Debora shook her head, her train of thought leading her down a path that if taken would forever dominate her destiny. She had to find another way out of this.  
  
Boromir was looking from Debora to Claudia, worried. Claudia had noticed that something was wrong with Debora too. But nothing had changed since last night, only...  
  
He washed the last bit of food down his throat with a gulp of water, slammed the cup on the table, and turned to Debora. "Are you done with your breakfast? I need to talk to you." And he added under his breath, "Privately."  
  
Debora looked up from her half-eaten lembas, and for a moment her eyes seemed to be turned inward. But quickly the sparkle in them that fascinated Boromir came back, and she said. "I'm really not that hungry." She stood up and turned to Boromir, waiting for him to do likewise.  
  
After they had walked a few meters away from their friends, Boromir gently took hold of Debora's arms, and made her look up at him with his other hand under her chin. "Why are you acting so strange this morning? Do you regret the night we spent together? Or saying yes to my marriage proposal?"  
  
Debora tensed. She looked deeply into those blue eyes surveying her, and could see the fear and hurt in them. "No, I don't. I've never been more sure of anything else in my life." She looked down at her feet, unable to lie to Boromir and face him at the same time. "It's nothing, really. Don't worry. I'm fine."  
  
Boromir was about to argue with that, when Claudia appeared behind them. "I'm sorry to interrupt you guys... Debora, can I talk to you?"  
  
Debora looked up at Claudia, and thought, 'From the frying pan into the fire. Great.'  
  
Boromir nodded to Claudia, and caressed Debora's cheek. "I'll be with Aragorn and the others, to find out when we are going to leave. Talk to you later."  
  
After Boromir had left, Claudia approached Debora and said, "Nut, I'm worried about you. You should be ecstatic after last night, but you've been acting gloomily during all breakfast. Is something wrong?"  
  
Debora looked at her friend. She couldn't tell her everything that was troubling her, but maybe if she told her part of it she would be left alone. "It's just that it suddenly dawned on me that we are only a few days away from Amon Hen." Debora closed her eyes, her arms protectively around her.  
  
Claudia saw a single tear streaking down her cheek. "Oh, nut." She embraced her friend, not knowing what do to or what to tell her to help Debora in her grief.  
  
She swallowed hard, as she felt her own tears rising. This trip to Middle Earth was certainly no vacation. While holding Debora she carefully chose what she was going to tell her friend.  
  
"Okay Deb, I know what will happen and you know it too. I think old Gandalf knew it too. But we can't change the essence of the events. And we will make our best effort to keep B. alive. I promise you that. Have I ever broken a given promise to you? I don't think so . except."  
  
Debora was puzzled about what Claudia was saying. "When did you break a promise to me?"  
  
"Well, when I promised we WOULD see Episode II on the first day of showing."  
  
Both had to laugh about it, remembering the beginning of their adventure.  
  
Claudia continued. "I think you guessed where I was last night. I had a very hard time deciding what to do. And I just decided to live one day at a time, enjoying every minute I have. Do the same, lovey; don't think about tomorrow. When tomorrow comes, we will work it out. I swear it on my everlasting love for elves."  
  
Debora was smiling through her tears. Leave it to the nuts to pull through a no way out situation. She looked up at Claudia, who was smiling back to her and couldn't help herself." Give me ALL the details of what happened from the moment I sent you out of the room without shoes."  
  
"Only if you tell me what YOU and Gondor Boy did that so effectively made you worried about me ONLY this morning..."  
  
Debora had to laugh at that, and soon, both friends were smiling and telling each other all about their fulfilled dreams. Well, part of it anyway.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Boromir had approached the other members of the Fellowship, only to find out that the hobbits were still having breakfast. He sat down at his previous place with a smile almost splitting his face in two.  
  
"Master Boromir, you definitely look happy this morning," Pippin added through a mouthful of lembas.  
  
Boromir laughed, something no one at the Fellowship had seen he doing frequently. "You would be ecstatic too if the woman you loved had just accepted to marry you."  
  
At that, Merry, Pippin and Gimli started to talk at once, giving Boromir their congratulations. Aragorn put his hand on Boromir's left shoulder, and said in a grave voice. "I wish you and Debora all the happiness in Middle Earth, Boromir. You have something I've been only wishing for, and for a very long time, and only recently had my hope rewarded."  
  
Boromir placed his hand over Aragorn's. "Thanks, my friend."  
  
Frodo and Sam, seeing the happiness irradiating from Boromir, decided to leave their differences aside. "Congratulations, Boromir," Frodo said, in which he was quickly followed by Sam. "I'm happy for you, Boromir. I was never very...tactful... with women."  
  
Frodo had to laugh, "Well, it was not from my lack of edging you to ask Rosie out!" to which Sam obviously and quickly complained.  
  
At that, everyone started laughing good-naturedly. Well, everyone except Legolas, who didn't join his friends' laughter. He may be 3000 years old, which helped him to deal with sadness and to keep it hidden from others, but that didn't keep him from feeling it. And he was sad because he knew that he and Claudia could never have something like Debora and Boromir had. Sure, he had told her to live the moment and not worry about what she had left home, but that would be always looming over their heads, and they would never be able to enjoy their relationship fully.  
  
Carefully hiding his demeanor, Legolas finally approached Boromir. "I wish you and amaelamin Debora all the joy you can handle and a bit more."  
  
Boromir didn't need to look into Legolas eyes or shake his hand firmly to know that what the elf was wishing to them came from his heart.  
  
***  
  
Debora and Claudia were back in their chamber, as a young elven maid brought them a change of clothes.  
  
There were a change of leggings and shirts in the gray-green shades of the clothes the elves at Lorien wore. And then there were gowns, like the ones the elves and women in Middle Earth wore, with matching slippers.  
  
Debora jumped in joy. "I always wanted to wear stuff like this, yes!" She found a couple of gowns her size and was deciding on which to put on, between a deep scarlet and a rich blue one, when there was knock at their door.  
  
Debora shrieked like a schoolgirl, while Claudia, still dressed, walked to the door. Out there was Haldir, the archer captain from Lorien, who was intrigued by the behavior of these women. Claudia tried to put an earnest face.  
  
"Captain Haldir, right? What can I do for you?" she said after she threw a quick look at Debora who was goofing with the elven gowns.  
  
"Is your companion well, my lady? I heard something like a scream as I knocked on your door," asked the blonde elf.  
  
Claudia had to stop herself from giggling when she saw Debora making faces as she heard Haldir. "She is well, Haldir, thank you. It is our way to communicate. What else can I do for you?"  
  
Haldir dropped the subject, but still thought these women were strange. "Lady Galadriel has instructed me to show you and your travel companions the beauties of the Golden Wood."  
  
Debora's voice said in Claudia's head 'As if Claudia hasn't seen SOME beauties already out here...'  
  
Claudia coughed lightly to hide her fit of laughter, but blushed furiously. "We will join you shortly, captain. Thank you," and then closed the door a bit forcefully. She caught Debora and threw her on the bed, tickling her until she was begging for mercy.  
  
They were both laughing like madwomen, as another knock on the door was heard.  
  
"Amaelamin, are you alright?" Claudia could hear Legolas calling for her from outside.  
  
"I'm fine Legolas, just getting ready to go to our tour through Lorien..." but Claudia never finished her sentence, because Debora managed to escape from her and grabbed her feet, which she started tickling until Claudia had tears in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"She is quite fine, Legolas, don't worry. I'll give her unscathed to you. Or almost..."  
  
Outside, Legolas frowned. He didn't consider himself to be as wise as Lady Galadriel or Lord Elrond, or any other of the older elves, but he had always thought he could understand most species, male or female.  
  
But he certainly didn't understand those two...'nuts', as they liked to call themselves.  
  
Legolas shook his head in bewilderment, and looked over his shoulder just in time to see the new arrival.  
  
"What is going on in there, Legolas?" Boromir asked.  
  
At that exact moment, Claudia had managed to break Debora's grip on her, and started tickling her again, making her shriek loudly.  
  
Boromir, without even thinking, entered the chamber, worried. "Debora, are you alright?"  
  
When he entered the chamber, followed suit by Legolas, they only found both women laughing madly at each other, like two children.  
  
Boromir noticed that Claudia was in her previous clothes while Debora was dressed in what looked like an elfish gown of a deep shade of green that made her red-hair stood out even more.  
  
"What is going on here?" He asked, between anger and amusement.  
  
"Well, let's just say that we needed a laugh today!" Debora and Claudia answered together, which only caused them to look at each other and fall into yet another fit of laughter.  
  
Boromir and Legolas eyed each other. They would never understand those two.  
  
********** To be continued... 


	9. Nuts in Middle Earth - Chapter 9

Disclaimer: LOTR was created by JRR Tolkien, and all the characters and names you recognize belong to him. Debora and Claudia are just two internet girls having some fun with their favorite characters. Not copyright infringement was intended. This was made just for fun. And yes, we ARE nuts, so don't bother emailing us just to tell us that. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed this so far! :)  
  
____________________  
  
Nuts in Middle Earth  
  
Chapter 9  
  
____________________  
  
After they had managed to throw Boromir and Legolas out of their chamber, Debora decided to wait while Claudia changed into new and clean clothes.  
  
Noting that their clothes were all over the floor, Debora started to collect them. Once she got hold of Claudia's jacket, she noticed it was heavier than it should be, and out of pure habit started checking the pockets to see if Claudia wasn't forgetting something important in one of them.  
  
Soon, she found out what she was looking for.  
  
"Claudia, isn't it Gandalf's crystal?" Debora said, picking the white stone from the floor.  
  
As a response, Debora only caught Claudia's muffled voice, "What did you say?"  
  
Debora turned to her friend to find out that Claudia was just finishing putting over her head a very pretty purple gown Debora hadn't noticed when she was choosing hers. Claudia smoothed it over, to get rid of the wrinkles on it, and Debora asked again, "Isn't this Gandalf's crystal?"  
  
Claudia looked at the object Debora was holding out to her. "Yeah. Gandalf's staff broke while he was fighting the Balrog, and the upper part of it rolled until my feet. I caught it up by pure reflex during the fight, but later decided to keep the crystal as a souvenir."  
  
And with that, she took the crystal from Debora's hand and put it inside one of the pockets her gown had. Debora pouted, "I wish I had had this idea."  
  
Claudia only smiled. "Come, nut, they are waiting for us."  
  
**  
  
When they reached the bottom of the tree, the hobbits, Legolas, Boromir and Haldir were waiting for them. Gimli and Aragorn stayed behind, since the first was still distrustful of the elves and Aragorn already knew Lothlorien.  
  
Boromir walked up to Debora and embraced her, pulling her closer to kiss her. "You look very beautiful, beloved. I almost think we should forget the visit and do some private exploration on our own ." he whispered into her ear.  
  
Debora fought a silent battle, before parting from his arms and holding his hand, in an effort to keep him at a safe distance but not breaking contact.  
  
Legolas looked to Claudia, and she could see in his eyes that he was pleased of seeing her wearing the elven gown. She felt awkward, but also happy to see the admiration in his eyes. He made her feel beautiful. She stretched her hand out to him, to hold his hand, and he lifted her hand to his lips, gracefully kissing her knuckles. "You bring joy to my heart, amaelamin" Legolas said, before taking her hand in his and intertwining his fingers with hers.  
  
Both couples started to follow the hobbits and Haldir through the forest, even though Boromir seemed a bit bored by it and interested in being someplace else.  
  
He closed the distance between himself and Debora, and started nibbling her ear. Debora shot her head up at him, "B, don't do that!"  
  
He smiled that naughty smile of his that made Debora's heart melt. "You didn't complain about it last night. As a matter of fact, you seemed to be quite enjoying it."  
  
Debora fought down the blood rushing up to her cheeks. She looked away from B, trying to get a grip on herself, and her hair fell over her shoulders to her front, covering her right ear and neck. Debora tried to focus on the beautiful trees and flowers around them instead of Boromir's hot breath on her neck.  
  
"Don't you appreciate beautiful places like this? I think they are so romantic..." she sighed. Boromir, who was gently prying Debora's hair from his targeted area, only mumbled after once again capturing her ear in his mouth. "Mmm-hum."  
  
Debora couldn't help but close her eyes. It was quite difficult to concentrate on anything apart from Boromir and the heat his ministrations were making curse through her body. "B...I'm serious."  
  
He released her ear and turned her head towards his with his right hand gently caressing her left cheek. "Me too."  
  
Debora almost lost herself inside the pool of those deep, darkened by lust, blue eyes.  
  
But Claudia's giggles reached her ears, and the eye contact was broken. "You two should definitely get a room!" Claudia whispered to Debora and Boromir, making Debora blush even more furiously than she already was.  
  
Legolas and Boromir heard the exchange, but there was definitely something there they didn't understand. These best friends kept on baiting each other, especially on the subject of their relationships with them. And they seemed to enjoy the baiting. It must really be a weird place they came from.  
  
Boromir tried to put his raging blood under control as he turned to Claudia. "So Claudia, may you tell us something about the world you come from?"  
  
Claudia looked over to Debora. How much were they allowed to tell them?  
  
They had a Force-exchange. 'What do you think, are we going to break Gandalf's rules again?' said Claudia to Debora. Debora wasn't sure. The stakes were pretty high. 'Tell then enough to appease their curiosity, but as little as you possibly can?'  
  
Claudia closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and made a try." Well, we aren't warriors there like we are here."  
  
Legolas was interested. "In your world there is no evil, like Sauron, that you would have to fight against?"  
  
"There is plenty of evil Legolas, as much as you could not imagine. But we just can't fight it," said Claudia sadly.  
  
Seeing the confused looks in their eyes, Debora tried to explain. "You see, there is plenty of evil there, but we can't blame one person for all of it. There are WAY too many bad people to do even more evil than Sauron can, but no Sauron to blame. Mainly, it's all our society's fault."  
  
They looked even more confused now. Claudia sighed. "You see, our people don't live quite in harmony as the people from Middle Earth live. And you don't have all that harmony to begin, mind you."  
  
It was Boromir's turn to ask, "Well, what do you do then if you are not warriors?" He refrained himself from asking if the women in their world simply stayed at home taking care of the children because he didn't want to fight with Debora again.  
  
"Well," Debora began, "I'm studying to become a..." and here she stuttered, not very sure what was the equivalence of 'doctors' in Middle Earth. "...a healer of sorts."  
  
Claudia added proudly. "She will be great when she finishes her study"  
  
Legolas was more interested in what Claudia did back home. "What is it you do, Claudia, if you are not a warrior?"  
  
'That is a tough one,' Claudia said to herself. "I finished studying people's behavior and relationships, like a historical woman would do in Middle Earth."  
  
"Why you need to do THAT? If a person is your friend, fine, you help him and he helps you when you need; he is an ally. If it's an enemy, you fight and kill him," said Boromir slightly annoyed.  
  
"Boromir, if you continue to make such smart remarks, you won't get any tonight. Have you forgotten that our world is different than yours? We don't fight over everything. Everything isn't right or wrong, black or white for us; there are a lot of gray shades there, and we usually talk them over. It's not always muscles, you know? Sometimes you have to use your brain." And with that, Debora marched off, getting closer to the hobbits and leaving a dumbstruck Boromir looking at her back, along with a surprised Legolas and a half amused, half worried Claudia.  
  
Claudia looked at Boromir. "You HAD to put your feet in your mouth, didn't you?" and with that, she and Legolas continued to follow Debora, the hobbits and Haldir, who were very far ahead.  
  
Boromir looked at Debora stomping away from him. He knew he had screwed up, but then, it wasn't his fault. They had different cultures and ways of life, and the woman just exploded at any slightly snide remark he made! And most of the time, he didn't even mean to!  
  
Boromir could feel his blood boiling inside his veins. Perhaps he should calm down a bit - they BOTH needed to calm down a bit before they talked again, or they would have an even bigger fight.  
  
So, he retraced his steps back towards where they had left Gimli and Aragorn. Meanwhile, Debora neared the hobbits, who were questioning Haldir about the exquisite plants around them, but she wasn't really listening to them. Her mind was boiling in anger, and she cursed to herself.  
  
Why did she have to blow up like that with Boromir? He had just pointed out to her how things worked here in Middle Earth, after all. And they worked quite differently from back home. She had, and for absolutely no reason, just bitten his head off. Why did she always have to act like that with the people she loved? She was complaining about what Boromir had said and yet, she acted exactly in that way. She either was pleased and happy with the people around her, or she was pissed off with them and fighting with them. Nothing in between.  
  
She really needed to learn to control herself and her emotions.  
  
But then again, that was the one thing that made her completely head over feet for Boromir. He was exactly like her, passionate about his beliefs and acting recklessly depending on his mood. Fighting with hands and teeth when needed. And being the sweetest person in the world when he wanted, which didn't happen very often.  
  
He was the only one that could actually put Debora on her place. The only one able to really challenge her.  
  
But deep down, Debora knew that there was another reason for her acting so badly. Not that it excused her from acting that way, but it was an explanation. She had her emotions running high because that fateful day she had been dreading was looming ever closer.  
  
Debora let out a long sigh. he shouldn't, no, WOULDN'T think about that now. She needed to talk to Boromir and apologize to him.  
  
But before going after him, she needed to calm down a bit.  
  
So, she strained to clear her mind and tried to pay attention to what Haldir was saying. Lothlorien was such a beautiful and peaceful place that perhaps it would be able to ease her spirit.  
  
Claudia felt Debora's conflict, and even if she knew her beloved nut HAD to sort things out on her own, she sent soothing thoughts through the Force.  
  
Legolas noticed Claudia closing her eyes momentarily and could almost sense that she was somehow communicating with her friend. That she was always mindful of Debora was one of the traits that most attracted him about her. It showed how deep her emotions ran for those she cared about. And he desperately wanted to be one of them.  
  
"You have spoken to her in your mind, haven't you?" he asked her. Claudia smiled at him. "Yes I did. Though we are not trained in the use of the Force, this is one of the many uses it has. Debora and I have a bond. We can communicate without talking."  
  
"You care deeply for your friend, Claudia. She is very fortunate..." began Legolas. But Claudia interrupted. "Actually I am the fortunate one, because I have some people that care about me and take me as I am. Debora is a beautiful person."  
  
The elf looked at her in astonishment. "You really believe that your love and care for them isn't that precious? I would consider myself honored to have your friendship, Claudia.  
  
She looked at him incredulous, "You don't think I care for you?"  
  
Legolas lowered his eyes, studying the pebbles on the path they were following.  
  
Claudia squeezed his hand. "Legolas, I told you before you were a dream to me. And I still cannot believe I am here holding your hand. But now, that I met you, I know I care about you very very deeply, I I ... " was Claudia saying, when Legolas put a finger on her lips.  
  
"No declarations, no promises, no commitments. Enjoy the moment we share, remember? But never forget, amin mella lle, Claudia!"  
  
Claudia felt tears in her eyes. " Amin mella lle, Legolas."  
  
**  
  
Meanwhile, Boromir had gone back to Lorien, only to find Aragorn sitting under a tree with his eyes turned inward and a very faraway expression on his face. However, since Boromir wasn't in the mood for talking, he passed Aragorn and went straight to the tree were the Fellowship had rested the previous night.  
  
Or at least he tried. "Boromir, is something wrong? Where are the others?"  
  
Boromir turned to Aragorn, with what he hoped was an unreadable expression. "Nothing is wrong. I just decided to come back; they are still wandering around Lothlorien."  
  
Aragorn eyed Boromir for a second through half-closed eyes, and before he could turn and go away, Aragorn added. "You are a good man, Boromir, a good warrior and a loyal soul. You have taken upon your shoulders the burden of riding Gondor from the threat of Sauron, but you can't let it interfere in your personal love life. You deserve to be happy. Don't let Sauron spoil this. Give in to love, my friend, it will heal your heart."  
  
Boromir couldn't help but give a hollow laugh at his friend's slightly wrong impression. "I never thought I would say something like this, but dealing with Sauron is easier than dealing with women. At least with Sauron I know what needs to be done."  
  
Aragorn nodded. He understood now. "Well, don't let pride and stubbornness blind you as well," He added, a smile on his lips. "Women can indeed be very difficult to understand and please, but they are worth the trouble." Aragorn's eyes sparkled as if light was reflecting on them. "Trust me."  
  
Boromir sat near Aragorn in defeat, knowing that he had given in to the other's bait. "It's just that... I hardly did anything to upset her!"  
  
Aragorn eyed him with a look that clearly stated his doubts about that.  
  
"Well, okay, maybe I did something but... She just stormed at me for something I said about her land, but I don't even know enough about it to know it would upset her! It's not my fault!"  
  
Aragorn frowned, and pondered for a moment if he should say something that he had been thinking for sometime now, but hadn't felt comfortable talking about it with Boromir. They weren't the best friends after all, quite on the contrary; Boromir had showed his distrust at Aragorn right from the beginning. But deciding that he wouldn't feel comfortable until he actually voiced it, and that this was possibly the best moment to say it, he did.  
  
"Boromir, are you sure you are in love with Debora?" he continued before Boromir could stop him. "I mean, you've known each other for less than a week, and you've already asker her to marry you."  
  
Boromir eyed Aragorn but didn't answer right away. He seemed thoughtful for a long while, but he finally spoke. "I know. It's strange, really. I have to admit that the first time I met her there was this instant sexual attraction, which usually dies after I sleep with the woman... it didn't. I guess her spirit, bravery, and especially care and tenderness for me... I don't know, I just really care for her. I realized I wanted, no, needed her when she got hurt at Moria, and after last night, I was even more sure of it. This is the right thing for me. She is the right one for me."  
  
Boromir's unwavering gaze at Aragorn was enough to erase all doubts from Aragorn's mind. He should have known. He, just like Boromir, had been a victim of love at first sight.  
  
"So, if you are so sure of it, you don't need to worry. Everything will turn out fine, my friend."  
  
"I hope so," Boromir said, with a sigh.  
  
**  
  
Further back inside the forest, Debora was walking behind the hobbits without really paying attention to what Haldir was pointing out to them.  
  
Claudia let go of Legolas hand and caught up with Debora, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Okay Deb, that was a bit harsh, don't you think? B can't help himself being like that...come on...make up hun...we don't have much time left..."  
  
Debora sighed. "I know, I just need some time to calm down."  
  
Claudia hugged her a bit tighter. "Come on lovey, we still have to work out how we will fix things, don't we?"  
  
Pippin interrupted. "What is it you have to fix, Claudia ...? Can we help? And don't you have any more of that wonderful brown food we had in Moria?"  
  
Claudia had already had enough for the day. She said sweetly. "Pippin, first: fixing things is not your business; second: no more chocolate; and third: leave us to talk a bit in private, would you?"  
  
The little hobbit wasn't fooled by the sweet spoken words and looked up into incredibly angry eyes. "Alright, Claudia ... I am gone!" he said and ran to catch up with the other hobbits.  
  
Debora looked in awe over to Claudia. "Well Deb, I am no saint. And this Middle Earth history straightening out thing is getting to my nerves," she said, smiling sheepishly, as she looked back to Legolas who was talking to Haldir.  
  
Debora had to laugh. After all, it was really good that they were both there. Even if they were in deep trouble, up to their necks.  
  
Later that morning, when they came back for lunch, Debora, Claudia, Legolas and the hobbits found Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli engaged in a deep and serious conversation.  
  
Legolas moved forward and approached the group first. "Is something wrong, my friends?"  
  
Aragorn looked up at the elf and, seeing the others behind him, stood up. "No, nothing is wrong. We were just deciding that we've rested enough, and it's time to leave before the enemy can have much of an advantage over us. So, tomorrow morning, at the first sight of light, we'll be back on our path."  
  
The members of the Fellowship eyed one another, a mixture of anxiety, fear, and a deep sense of duty and honor in their eyes.  
  
Sauron would not wait for them to ruin his plans. They needed to move, and fast.  
  
**  
  
The members of the Fellowship used their last afternoon at Lorien to gather some provisions to their quest, as well as to thank their hosts for such warm hospitality. And seeing as this was the last night that they would be able to rest without any need to stand guard and such, they decided to retire to their beds earlier.  
  
"I will miss this place," said Claudia, sadly, upon watching her last sunset at Lorien. When Debora, who had kept close to her the whole afternoon, didn't answer, Claudia looked at her worried. Debora was usually talking her head off, and her uncharacteristic quietness today was really troubling Claudia.  
  
Debora, though, had her eyes trained upon something or someone far from them. Claudia followed her friend's gaze only to find Boromir sitting under a tree, sharpening his sword. Claudia patted her friend's shoulder to summon her attention. When Debora looked at her, she said. "Go. You two need to talk."  
  
Debora smiled sadly at her friend before standing up, when she caught sight of a certain elf approaching them. So, before walking away, she turned and said, "Where did you sleep last night?"  
  
Claudia blushed but answered firmly. "At a beautiful grove nearby Legolas knew about. It's just off to the left side of the path we took earlier today with Haldir. Why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Debora had a faint twinkle of mischief on her eyes, but it was there nevertheless. "You know, to make up for last night and my horrible behavior, tonight you can have our room to yourself," and through their Force Bond, she added, 'and your elf.' Claudia couldn't answer her with an appropriate remark because Debora left before she could think of something, and right after that Legolas approached her.  
  
The elf sat down next to Claudia. He didn't say anything, just pulled her close and held her. They sat there, not saying a word for a while, watching Debora and Boromir from afar. Both felt at ease with the other and Claudia was trying to treasure every minute with her beloved elf in her memory. She still couldn't believe it was real.  
  
Strangely enough, it was Legolas who broke the silence. "Amaelamin, everything will fall in its place, it always does. Do not worry about Debora and Boromir anymore."  
  
Claudia sighed (she had changed from blushing and stuttering to sighing lately). "Well, Legolas, I do hope things work out. I still have problems believing in happy endings so far."  
  
"Happiness lasts as long as you hold your happiest moments in your heart, Claudia," said the elf.  
  
"That's nice, elf-boy, very nice...but changing the subject...what would you say if I told you that we have the chamber for the night, courtesy of Debora?"  
  
Claudia couldn't believe the mischievous look on Legolas' eyes. "I would say, what are we waiting for?"  
  
"Let's go make some happy memories, Legs!" she said, jumping up and running towards the chamber, with the elf in pursuit.  
  
Meanwhile, Debora had approached Boromir cautiously. She knew she had to apologize to him, and even though she was feeling a bit nervous about it, she knew she could do it. It was his possible answers to it that troubled her.  
  
"Boromir, can we talk for a moment?"  
  
Boromir didn't look up from his sword at first, but Aragorn's words from earlier replayed inside his mind, '...don't let pride and stubbornness blind you...' So, he sighed and added, looking up at Debora. "Sure."  
  
Debora couldn't help but shiver at the sight of hurt in Boromir's eyes because she knew she had caused.  
  
"Boromir, I'm sorry," she gulped and looked down at her hands. "The way I acted earlier today, and also yesterday...it was uncalled for. The fact that we have different opinions on something doesn't mean we have to fight about it, let alone bit each other's head off, like I did," Debora sighed and closed her eyes. "Like I always do with everyone I care about."  
  
Debora was caught by surprise when she felt Boromir's hands on her waist. "That happens when you are hot-tempered," he said, giving her a lopsided smile.  
  
Debora looked up into his eyes and even though she still could see a hint of the hurt she had seen earlier, the emotion that prevailed in his eyes was love.  
  
His love for her.  
  
Boromir started to caress her cheekbones with both his thumbs, and then kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Debora smiled and her eyes started to sparkle with unshed tears. She reached up to Boromir's right hand and turned towards the clearing edge, tugging at his hand to make him follow her into the trees.  
  
Boromir noticed that she had entered the path they had taken earlier, but before he could point that out to her, Debora took a left turn into a narrower path that he hadn't noticed earlier.  
  
After a while, she stopped. "This place is beautiful, isn't it?" she said and looked up at him. They were now standing in a secluded grove.  
  
Boromir looked upon her eyes and said, "Not as beautiful as you."  
  
Debora smiled for a second before saying very seriously. "Make love to me, Boromir."  
  
He didn't need her to demand it a second time. 


	10. Nuts in Middle Earth - Chapter 10

Disclaimer: LOTR was created by JRR Tolkien, and all the characters and names you recognize belong to him. Debora and Claudia are just two internet girls having some fun with their favorite characters. Not copyright infringement was intended. This was made just for fun. And yes, we ARE nuts, so don't bother emailing us just to tell us that. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed this so far! :)  
  
____________________  
  
Nuts in Middle Earth  
  
Chapter 10  
  
____________________  
  
After breakfast the next morning, the company was ready to leave. By this time, Haldir had come over and soon the Fellowship had once again started their trek through the forest. Debora and Claudia had returned to their previous clothes, knowing that dresses were not the best outfit  
  
for their journey.  
  
None of them spoke during their walk. The task looming ahead of them, which had been forgotten during the few days they had spent at Lorien, had come back in all its magnitude to haunt their thoughts.  
  
When the sun was at his higher place in the sky, they finally arrived at the Anduin River. Celeborn had told them the previous afternoon that they would be given special boats to continue their trek, either they still wanted to venture into Mordor or not.  
  
At their first sight of the river, most of the Fellowship didn't see the boats, until they noticed Haldir pointing them out in the direction Legolas had moved towards.  
  
Soon, though, they had climbed inside the boats. Aragorn, Frodo and Sam got the first one, Gimli, Legolas and Claudia the second one, and Merry, Pippin, Boromir and Debora the last one.  
  
They had barely moved towards the center of the river, where the stream was stronger, when they heard the sound of a crystalline voice behind them.  
  
When they turned, they saw what appeared to be a swan coming towards them, but was in fact a boat with the sunlight glinting on its smooth surface.  
  
Galadriel sat in the middle of that boat alongside Celeborn, with even more of a regal aura about her, and she was singing.  
  
When they closed the distance between them and the Fellowship, Galadriel spoke. "Before you leave, my friends, I wish to share a last meal with you."  
  
They docked the boats by the shore and settled on a spot of grass, while some young elves served them lunch. They were silent through the meal.  
  
Debora was sitting by Boromir, and to her it seemed that every mile that brought them closer to Amon Hen was like walking on hot coals to their doom. She was still feverishly trying to work a way out to save Boromir.  
  
Claudia could almost see the stormy thoughts raging inside Debora's mind. She would do anything to spare her this suffering, but there was no way out that she could think of.  
  
Legolas noticed that something was worrying both women, but didn't say anything in front of Galadriel and the others. Debora's eyes were filled with pain and despair when she looked at Boromir, and he couldn't understand it.  
  
But Legolas was not the only one observing the two women. For there was nothing that could be hidden away from Galadriel's sight.  
  
When they finished the meal, they rose to thank their hosts and bid them farewell. But Galadriel still had gifts to give them for the journey.  
  
To Aragorn, she gave a precious sheath for his sword Anduril, Isildur's broken sword that had been forged whole again by the elves.  
  
To Merry and Pippin, she gave silver belts, while she gave to Sam, the ever- faithful gardener, a wooden box with Lorien's earth and seeds.  
  
To Gimli, the dwarf, she asked what she could give him. He shyly asked her to give him one of her hairs, to which she promptly agreed. Galadriel gave him a thin strand of her hair, making Gimli blush and bow deeply in thankfulness.  
  
Frodo got a tiny flask that glowed with light. It contained Earendil's light, the elves brightest star.  
  
Legolas received a beautifully crafted bow and quiver, while Galadriel gave to Boromir a golden belt, engraved with beautiful engravings of leaves.  
  
When she turned to Debora and Claudia, who stood together, she gave both a sad look. She gave to Claudia a pendant with a dark blue stone. Claudia heard the elven queen's voice in her head. "This is to remind you of the one you gave your heart to, but you both will have to wait for another life to join your paths forever."  
  
Claudia bowed to the queen, but did not move an inch away from Debora, who was looking distrustfully but proudly at Galadriel.  
  
Galadriel looked into Debora's eyes, while she gave her the same pendant she had given to Claudia, only that the stone set in it was a light sky- blue, like Boromir's eyes. "Debora, do not fight the destiny, for it will only bring you sorrow to do so. And never forget that love transcends life and death."  
  
Debora eyed the gift Galadriel had given her, and couldn't help but let tears come to her eyes. It was easy for the elven queen to say that, but for her to accept it...  
  
Trying to hide the true reason behind her tears, Debora said. "This is beautiful. Thank you," and she bowed her head graciously.  
  
After all of them had received their gifts, Galadriel and Celeborn sent them their way, wishing them luck and blessing their quest.  
  
As they distanced themselves from Lorien, they were accompanied by Galadriel's voice once again, this time singing a song in the elves tongue.  
  
Legolas and Claudia easily fell into conversation, as also did Merry and Pippin, but the other members of the Fellowship didn't. They were all immersed in their thoughts, worried about their future.  
  
About Middle Earth's future.  
  
Debora was absent-mindedly fingering the stone on the new necklace Galadriel had given her. Her mind was being more and more consumed by despair. Despair at Boromir's impending death. Despair at her inability to do something about it.  
  
And despair made a very fertile ground to seduction and destruction.  
  
But no one around Debora noticed her quick and guilty glances at the Ring- bearer.  
  
Meanwhile, Gimli had just voiced his sadness at leaving Lorien and the beautiful Galadriel. Legolas eyed the dwarf, compassion filling his eyes. But before he could say anything to lessen his friend's pain, Claudia interrupted.  
  
"Gimli, it's better to have loved and lost than never have loved at all," said Claudia, her eyes focused on Legolas.  
  
Legolas looked into the woman's eyes and knew that there was something about to happen and the women knew about it and somehow could not change it. The pain in Debora's look earlier, the haunted look in Claudia's eyes now...  
  
Something was wrong, very wrong. And Legolas felt that Claudia was for some unknown reason saying goodbye in her own way. He felt the sting of pain and anguish hit him, as he thought of them parting.  
  
He had known they weren't destined to share life as a couple. It had been clear from the very beginning.but he did not want to part from her so soon. There was so much he wanted to show her about Middle Earth, the forests he loved so much and he knew she would loved them too. He  
  
had played with the idea of staying with Claudia in Minas Tirith once Sauron was defeated and Debora and Boromir were wed. He would give up Mirkwood, anything, once he had found his soul mate. But he was not ready to let her go, not yet.  
  
"Claudia," he started. " What is bothering you? You speak of loss and make my heart ache. We can stand up to anything, amaelamin."  
  
Claudia smiled sadly. "Legolas, I'd wish some things were different, but...sometimes," Claudia shook her head. "Forget it. Just remember, enjoy the moment." She said and turned to him and kissed him, making the elf loose the rhythm of the paddling.  
  
Gimli turned to see both, and chuckling said. "Do you want me to take over the paddling, Master Elf? After all, I am not looking forward to a dive in the river."  
  
Legolas and Claudia blushed furiously and settled into their places, both tasting the other on their lips.  
  
***  
  
The day they left Lorien passed by rather quickly, just as the following days. The river seemed to know their need for hurry, and so the stream moved quite fast. Much to Debora's increasing dismay.  
  
The Fellowship traveled by day through the river and slept by night on the shores or small islands that they could find. The air seemed to hang over them as a burden much heavier than any of them was willing to carry or acknowledge. More than once black crows or eagles could be seen and heard over their heads. Saruman's spies, no doubt.  
  
But Saruman wasn't the only one keeping an eye on them. In a particular bright night, before the Fellowship had stopped to rest, a shadow appeared and hovered above them. One big enough to cover the full moon for a full second, and to send shivers down their spines.  
  
It seemed to be some dark winged creature, casting evil reflections on the water. The shadow disappeared into the dark trees, but they could still feel its presence.  
  
Not daring even to breath, the Fellowship looked up into the Darkness, trying to figure out where the new foe was hiding. Aragorn and Boromir had drawn their swords, Legolas had his bow ready in his hand.  
  
Debora and Claudia held their lightsabers ready in their hands, but didn't ignite them to avoid attracting the unknown beast to the boats. There was still the chance of escaping whatever it was.  
  
Neither saw the shadow looming over Frodo, and as the hobbit ducked, it seemed that the horrendous beast had caught the hobbit in its claws.  
  
There was the sound of an arrow flying close to Claudia's head, as Legolas shot towards the intruder. The beast fell into the river, while Sam was easying Frodo down into the boat, after the scare. It had been very close.  
  
The elf moved gracefully inside the boat without even rocking it ever so slightly, and gathered Claudia into his arms. "Are you well? You were in the way of the arrow destined for the creature."  
  
Claudia was pale, for Legolas' fast reaction had caught her unaware, but she smiled at him. "I am fine, Legs. Just caught by surprise. You saved Frodo, blessed be your eyes and quick reactions."  
  
The elf smiled at her back, while both looked over to were Sam and Aragorn were taking her of Frodo. Aragorn turned to them and nodded, letting them understand that the Ringbearer was well.  
  
"What WAS that thing, though?" Boromir muttered.  
  
Debora answered without thinking. "It was a Nazgul." Everyone turned to face her. Debora ducked her head, cursing herself for talking more than she should have. "A server from Mordor."  
  
The others exchanged worried glances. They needed to move, and fast. So, instead of stopping to rest, they continued their trek through the night, and only stopped the following day.  
  
Overall, though, their trek through the river was calm, even if tense. The members of the Fellowship kept mostly to themselves, worried about what the future had for them, and only exchanged very few words.  
  
Claudia wanted to talk to Debora, because her friend seemed to grow more and more wary and consumed as the days passed, but the boats arrangement didn't allow her to find na opportunity to talk to her alone. Little did she know that her friend was having a battle within her very soul. A battle that kept her awake during most part of the night.  
  
It was during one of those restless nights that Boromir awoke to find Debora silently crying.  
  
Boromir put his left arm around her shivering form, startling Debora. Pulling herself with her hack against him, he whispered in her ear. "Shh. It's alright. Everything is going to end up just fine. I won't let anything hurt you."  
  
That just made her cry even harder. If he only knew WHO was going to get hurt before this was over...WHO was going to die...  
  
Listening to her increased sobs, Boromir stood on his right elbow and placed his chin on Debora's left shoulder. "Please, don't cry. It pains me greatly to see you crying and I'm being incapable to stop it."  
  
Debora decided she couldn't keep her secret any longer. "I'm afraid death is pending upon us," she said and silently cursed herself, for she couldn't ignore Gandalf and his warnings either.  
  
Boromir moved the few strands of hair that had fallen over her face, placing them behind her head. "Listen, what if we leave the Fellowship once we reach Tol Brandir and go to Gondor? They need me there, and we have more chances of winning this war against Sauron with battles than sneaking into his own territory without na army."  
  
Debora reached up to Boromir's face, and caressing his cheek she brought his lips to hers. Boromir could taste the bittersweet tears on her lips. Breaking their kiss, Debora said with a sad smile. "Okay. Let's do that."  
  
Boromir felt visibly calmer by her answer, just as Debora had expected, and soon he was sound asleep besides her. But Debora spent the rest of the night crying; more silently now, but crying nevertheless.  
  
***  
  
After a week traveling by the river, they finally reached the Argonaths, the imposing stone replicas of  
  
Isildur and Anarion.  
  
When Claudia looked to Aragorn, who was reverently looking up to the statues of his ancestors, she detected a very distinct hint of royalty emanating from him. She looked at Debora to point that out to her, but her friend had finally lost the last color that still remained in her face.  
  
Claudia gulped. She had almost forgotten. The day the Fellowship passed the Argonaths was the same day that...  
  
Legolas interrupted her thoughts. "Is everything alright, amaelamin?"  
  
Claudia looked at him and smiled, sadly. "No, Legolas. There is evil surrounding us. We will face evil soon again.And all we have left is hope. And love. Never forget that."  
  
Legolas had already asked her more than once about the reason of hers and Debora's sad mood, but Claudia had time and time again dismissed his worries as to fret about Sauron and the orcs pursuing them.  
  
After a few hours, Debora spoke for the first time in what seemed like days, something very strange for a person that just couldn't stop talking normally. "There. Tol Brandir."  
  
The rest of the Fellowship followed her gaze, and there it was. Tol Brandir, with Amon Lhaw at their left and Amon Hen at their right.  
  
Aragorn directed his boat to the right side of the river, in which Legolas and Boromir quickly followed him.  
  
Once all of them had left the boats, they started to set up their camp for the night, very much like they had done the previous nights. And they were all so busy, that Claudia only noticed that Debora was absent after they had finished setting the camp. She had hoped to finally be able to talk to her friend, since she knew the events were close at hand.  
  
And at a more accurate inspection, she noticed that Debora wasn't the only one missing. 


	11. Nuts in Middle Earth - Chapter 11

Disclaimer: LOTR was created by JRR Tolkien, and all the characters and names you recognize belong to him. Debora and Claudia are just two internet girls having some fun with their favorite characters. Not copyright infringement was intended. This was made just for fun. And yes, we ARE nuts, so don't bother emailing us just to tell us that. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed this so far! :)  
  
____________________  
  
Nuts in Middle Earth  
  
Chapter 11  
  
____________________  
  
Frodo had strayed away from his friends, feeling the need to sort out his thoughts about the One Ring and what was expected of him alone. He was so troubled by his thoughts that he almost didn't hear when someone stepped over a fallen branch, breaking it.  
  
Frodo spun around, only to find Debora a few meters away from him. "Frodo, I need your help."  
  
The little hobbit eyed her suspiciously. He had known that Boromir wanted to use the One Ring to help Gondor's defenses against Mordor, but surely he hadn't asked Debora to help him convince Frodo to do so, had he?  
  
"I'm not going to Gondor," Frodo said, raising his hand as if to protect the Ring dangling from the chain placed around his neck.  
  
"And who said anything about going to Gondor? I just want you to lend me the One Ring for a few minutes..." Debora noticed that Frodo was moving away from her. She needed to convince him of her loyal intents, and fast. "Just long enough to prevent a death. I will give it back to you, I promise."  
  
"No, I can't and won't give you the Ring," answered Frodo.  
  
"Stupid hobbit," Debora mumbled under her breath. "GIMME THAT!" she yelled and jumped upon Frodo. But before she could get hold of him, a pair of strong arms held her in place as the hobbit disappeared in thin air.  
  
Debora struggled against Boromir's hold on her. "Stupid, STUPID Hobbit! Let me go, Boromir. I need to get the One Ring from Frodo before..." she gulped and looked up at his eyes. "The One Ring is our...my only hope now. It's the only solution I could come up with."  
  
Boromir set his jaw tightly closed. After a few minutes, he continued. "You told me days ago that the One Ring is not the answer. And it isn't. It's too much of a cursed thing to do us any good, how it could be used to do any good to others?"  
  
Tears started to stain Debora's face. "You don't understand. The Ring...it's my...our...your only hope of surviving!"  
  
Boromir furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Debora hesitated, but only for a second. She couldn't keep this secret to herself any longer. "You are going to die today, Boromir, unless I get the One Ring to prevent that."  
  
Boromir's arms froze around her, and his eyes darkened.  
  
"Debora! DEBORA! Where are you?" Claudia could be heard near them, interrupting Boromir and Debora's conversation. And her voice was loud enough to jolt Debora back to her senses.  
  
Debora shook her head, trying to clear it of the One Ring's twisted arguments for her to take the Ring from Frodo. "Oh my God...What have I done?"  
  
But she never had the time to answer that question. By the time Claudia had entered their clearing, Debora heard the first howl of an orc nearby.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder. Uruk-hai warriors. The worst and more merciless orcs ever to wander Middle-Earth's surface.  
  
Boromir's time had come.  
  
Debora grabbed her lightsaber and, spinning around to face the orcs, ignited it. She wouldn't give up without fighting. She had to prevent Boromir from dying.  
  
Boromir snapped out of his numbness the moment he saw an orc coming towards Debora. He quickly sprung into action and cut the orc in two halves.  
  
Soon, the three of them were slashing as many orcs as they could manage. Debora was keeping an eye out to any new Uruk-Hai warrior that joined their fight, especially if they were carrying bows or quivers.  
  
She had to prevent Boromir's death.  
  
Next thing she knew, the moment she had been dreading the most arrived. The Uruk-Hai captain appeared and aimed an arrow at Boromir's chest. Debora raised her lightsaber high above her head to stop the arrow from hitting its target, and at the same time reached out to the Force to try and knock the Uruk Hai's Captain with a branch from a tree nearby hard on his head.  
  
'No, don't try. There is no try. Do or do not.'  
  
Yoda's wise words came to Debora's mind, as if the tiny Jedi Master was watching her. She closed her eyes, isolating her mind from the heat of the battle around her and concentrated on the branch, but instinctively reached with her left arm behind her, to be sure that Boromir was safely away from their enemy's aim.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she saw that she had succeeded.  
  
Claudia tried to approach Boromir, to shield him as well, but the orcs interposed themselves between her and her friends. Claudia wanted Debora to know that she was not alone in the fight, and send to her through the Force, 'Hang in there, nut.'  
  
Boromir was an impressive warrior to behold. Orcs and Uruk-Hai fell to either side of him, felled by his sword. As he saw that the hobbits had fled but the hordes of Uruk-Hai surrounding them were increasing, he lifted the Horn of Gondor and blew in it to call for help.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas didn't waste any time when Claudia had noticed that Frodo, Boromir and Debora were missing, going after them just as Claudia had.  
  
While Aragorn entered the woods immediately, going to the opposite direction that Claudia had, the dwarf and the elf looked along the shore for their friends. Merry and Pippin were left with their travel gear to look after it.  
  
Aragorn entered the woods cursing himself for being so careless as to not notice that Frodo had strayed away from them. He was afraid that Boromir would try to take the Ring from Frodo, now that he was alone, to use it against Mordor, just like he had proposed in Elrond's Council.  
  
Aragorn only hoped that if this was indeed Boromir's intent, that Debora had gone after Boromir to stop him doing so.  
  
When he heard the Horn of Gondor, though, Aragorn pushed all thoughts of treason aside. The sound reverberating through the woods meant that Boromir was in trouble and needed help.  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas and Gimli wandered for a while on the beach before deciding to go into the trees as well. But before they did, Legolas stopped for a moment, looking intently to the other side of the river.  
  
"What is it, Master Elf?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I sense foul in the air. Danger is coming upon us." He looked down at Gimli. "But there aren't any orcs at the other side of the river."  
  
Gimli looked at Legolas for a moment, confused, but soon it dawned on him. "You think...?"  
  
Legolas nodded gloomily. "Go and alert the little ones. I'm going inside the woods to try and alert the others."  
  
They quickly parted.  
  
Before he reached the hobbits, Gimli heard the Horn of Gondor. He hesitated only for a moment before following the sound into the woods, and wishing fervently that the hobbits would do exactly the same thing.  
  
Merry and Pippin had been setting up their dinner when they heard it. Their food lay forgotten as they ran into the woods.  
  
Legolas had been walking through the trees for a while, his thoughts on Claudia and the possibility of any harm that could happen to her, when he heard it too.  
  
The Horn of Gondor.  
  
Boromir's cry for help.  
  
Legolas ran.  
  
***  
  
The moment Boromir had stopped to call for help had been long enough for a hidden Uruk-Hai archer to strung up an arrow and shoot it.  
  
The arrow hit its target. Boromir lost his balance for a second, but the glint of an orc's axe behind Debora was enough to make him regain it and stifle any cry of pain. Boromir swiftly killed the offending orc, before he could hit Debora from behind.  
  
Debora was so worried by Boromir, so intended on keeping all the axes that appeared close away from him, so focused on the orcs around them, that she didn't noticed that Boromir had been hit. And she didn't see an arrow that the Uruk-Hai Captain had aimed at her back after regaining his consciousness either.  
  
But Boromir had. He quickly moved in between the Uruk-Hai and Debora, his shield held in front of his chest to protect them.  
  
At this exact moment, two other orcs were throwing themselves at them, and Boromir had to use his shield to protect Debora from a spear, while she slashed the other orc with her lightsaber.  
  
The second the spear touched the shield, Boromir felt a second arrow piercing through his chest.  
  
Debora felt rather then heard the loud 'thump' as the arrow hit Boromir's chest and he fell against her. She turned around and it was as if the arrow had pierced her own heart. She screamed in desperation when she saw both arrows sticking from Boromir's chest.  
  
"Boromir, NOOO."  
  
Help finally arrived in the form of the lithe form of Legolas, shooting arrows faster than the eye could follow, and giving Debora and Boromir some cover. But it was too late.  
  
Boromir coughed. Blood started dripping from his mouth, and he fell to his knees for a moment.  
  
Debora started to cry. At the sight of tears in her eyes, and streaking down her face, Boromir's heart started to ache. Mustering all the willpower he had, Boromir got up and continued to fight, even if slower.  
  
At that exact same moment, Merry and Pippin ran into the clearing, forcing Claudia to leave her position. She reached out to Debora through their Force-bond. 'I will cover the hobbits retreat. But I won't be far away,' as she shouted to the hobbits. "Run for the camp, little ones get help!"  
  
Claudia started to cover the hobbits retreat with short slashes of her purple lightsaber, while eyeing worriedly over to Debora and Boromir.  
  
Seeing Boromir still up and fighting had given Debora some strength, and she had turned back to the battle around them, knowing that she was as good as dead if she didn't fight.  
  
Debora was feeling desperate with the nagging thought that the next arrow, the next blow dealt towards Boromir could be the fateful one. And she knew that every step, every blow he gave was a heavy tool upon his strength and his life.  
  
Neither saw the last arrow aimed at Boromir's chest. Debora's vision was blurred by tears, and Boromir was moving too slowly to be able to see all his attackers.  
  
The third and final arrow pierced Boromir. He slowly slid down to his knees, while still blocking the sword-blows and thrusting against the attackers.  
  
Debora turned around and at the sight of Boromir, she also fell to her knees next to him, oblivious of the orcs closing in. She didn't care if they killed her now. She wanted to die with her lover.  
  
Claudia had just come closer to them to find this scene, and she couldn't let the orcs get near her friend. She screamed after Legolas and jumped towards Boromir lying on the ground, with Debora holding him in her lap, her eyes wide open, full of tears. Claudia had to protect them.  
  
Boromir tried to speak, but no sound left his mouth. Debora put her forefinger on his pale lips. "Shh. Don't say anything. You'll only..." uncontrollable sobs prevented her from finishing the sentence.  
  
Boromir smiled sadly. He knew he was dying, but he had to tell Debora something before it was too late. "I...love...you," he whispered, his voice so low that she barely heard him.  
  
Debora felt her eyes filling up with even more tears. She took Boromir's pale face in her hands, and whispered in his mouth, "I love you, too."  
  
She pressed her lips against his, but Boromir's cold lips didn't answer her. She yelled in anguish and pain, and pulled against his clothes. "Boromir, BOROMIR, answer me! Please, don't die, please...this isn't fair..."  
  
Claudia was still standing over them, defending the pair on the ground with her lightsaber. Aragorn and Gimli finally arrived and joined in their battle. As they helped Legolas finish off the orcs, Claudia whispered, with tears on her eyes. "We have failed."  
  
***  
  
To be continued? 


	12. Nuts in Middle Earth - Chapter 12

Disclaimer: LOTR was created by JRR Tolkien, and all the characters and names you recognize belong to him. Debora and Claudia are just two internet girls having some fun with their favorite characters. No copyright infringement was intended. This was made just for fun. And yes, we ARE nuts, so don't bother emailing us just to tell us that. ;)  
  
____________________  
  
Nuts in Middle Earth  
  
Chapter 12 - Epilogue  
  
____________________  
  
Debora was still clutching Boromir to her body as Claudia leant forward and caressed her cheek, sharing her friend's pain. The moment they touched, an amazing thing happened. There was a blast of light surrounding them. Both girls felt their heads light-headed, and then everything seemed to spin around them, faster and faster as time passed by.  
  
Suddenly, Debora and Claudia found themselves back at the Movie Theater.  
  
"Noooo..." Debora moaned in desperation. "We were SO close! If only...I can't believe he died. I know that's what supposed to happen, but...I kept thinking we'd manage to save him somehow..."  
  
Claudia didn't know how to comfort her friend, so she just held Debora's left hand in sympathy for her pain. She herself felt heartbroken, for before they had left Middle Earth in the blast of light she had still seen Legolas beautiful face, and heard him sadly whisper, "Farewell, amaelamin."  
  
Debora started to silently cry, but still she couldn't avert her eyes from the screen. She said, almost in a whisper. "Every time I see this scene, I feel..."  
  
"Nauseated?" a strangled voice from Debora's right side interrupted her.  
  
She looked at the owner of that voice, a hopeful feeling gnawing at her gut.  
  
"B!" Debora yelled, and jumped at Boromir's lap, straddling him on the movie chair.  
  
Unbelievingly, impossibly, somehow Boromir had come with them to Earth. And not only that, but no arrows were sticking from his chest. He was unhurt. Alive. It was like magic.  
  
This certainly was enough reason for celebrating.  
  
And Debora and Boromir didn't waste anytime. Soon, they were kissing each other like the first time they had met and given unthinkingly to their primal sexual feelings for each other.  
  
Claudia was startled and speechless for a moment, but soon regained the use of her voice. "Boromir! It's great to see you here, alive!"  
  
The couple completely ignored her. They were busy.  
  
"Boromir? Debora?" Claudia called tentatively. They still didn't answer. Claudia gasped. Were they really going to do it IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MOVIE THEATER???  
  
"Deb, this is a public place..." she said, uncomfortable by the couple's...er... fervent interaction.  
  
Claudia knew they still hadn't heard her when the only answer she got was the 'thud' of their bodies falling to the floor.  
  
THE END  
  
*****  
  
You REALLY thought Debora was going to leave without B? After all, and under the given circumstances, Claudia DID have to leave Legolas behind.  
  
Besides, this started as a funny fic, so, we couldn't end it with such a sad scene as we did with chapter 11! ;) We hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as we enjoyed writing it.  
  
THANK YOU for everyone who took the time to read and review this! Especially for those of you faithful readers who kept reading and reviewing each and every chapter we uploaded.  
  
Just one more thing before we go: you can expect to hear from us again, with a sequel to this fic, in January 2003! Yep, that's right. As soon as the Two Towers is out (down here on Latin America, where we both live :)), we'll begin working on it. So, we should have it ready for posting by January.  
  
Until then, farewell dear friends! :)  
  
Debora & Claudia 


End file.
